Sky
by evilaegyo137
Summary: Tetaplah tersenyum karena kau adalah langit terindah yang pernah ku jumpai. "sangat indah, apakah wajahmu juga sangat indah seperti langit itu" senyum namja itu , "Minnie ah. . . apa kau bahagia bersama kami ?"
1. Chapter 1

**Sky**

**Author : Lee Min Yo**

**Cast :**

**Namja : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Donghae,**

**Yeoja : Sungmin, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk**

**Ortu :Hanchul, Kangteuk**

**Genre : Romance , School life**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Chapter 1**

Back song : 오늘은 (Original Dialog) (OST Shut Up Flower Boy Band)

Yeoja itu mengayuh sepedanya santai, menuju sebuah lapangan luas yang merupakan tempat favoritnya. Sesampai di sana ia meletakkan sepedanya di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang, ia berjalan meninggalkan sepedanya disana, dilapangan itu ia duduk, ia menggerakkan kepalanya melihat kelangit.

Langit biru yang terbentang indah itu sedang dinikmatinya, ia tersenyum seolah melihat sesuatu yang benar benar indah disana, ia menggerakkan tangannya seolah ia bisa menggapai langit itu dan bergumam.

"umma kau bahagia disana ? kau jangan khawatir mereka sangat menyayaingku" yeoja itu pun tersenyum

.

.

.

Namja itu meletakkan motor sportnya ditepi jalan, saat ini membutuhkan udara segar untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. Tanpa ia sadari ia melihat yeoja duduk dilapangan luas sendirian, seulas senyumanpun muncul diwajahnya ketika melihat yeoja itu seperti menggapai langit dengan tangannya. Ia pun berjalan ke motornya mengambil sebuah benda disana.

Ia mengeluarkan benda itu dari tempatnya menekan tombol on, beberapa menit ia menggunakan benda itu ia pun berhenti melihat hasil kerjanya melalui benda itu.

Ya, sekarang namja itu melihat hasil potretannya.

"sangat indah, apakah wajahmu juga sangat indah seperti langit itu" senyum namja itu

Ya, namja itu sedang memotret yeoja yang sedang asyik memandangi langit itu. Sepertinya takdir yang membawanya kesini, hatinya merasa lebih tenang setelah pertengkaran dirumahnya tadi. Tanpa ia sadari seSeorang telah duduk disampingnya memperhatikan hasil potretan namja itu.

"hasil potretan kau kali ini sangat indah"

"ne sangat indah"

"seindah Seohyun kah ?"

Sepertinya namja itu disadarkan akan sesuatu, setelah mendengar nama Seohyun.

"pulanglah, kau jangan pernah marah pada mereka, mereka hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu Kyu"

"Yesung hyung. . . , aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi menjelaskannya, aku dan Seo hanya teman, tetapi mereka masih melarangku berteman dengannya"

"entahlah Kyu, aku bukan membela orang tuamu karena aku sepupumu, tapi kau harus tau terkadang hati seorang ibu sangat peka"

"maksudmu?" Kyu pun memalingkan wajah ke objek potretannya.

"ya! mana yeoja itu, ini gara gara kau hyung mengajakku bicara" Kyu

"kau saja yang pabo seharusnya kau mengajak yeoja itu berkenalan" ucap Yesung meninggalkan Kyu.

"ya! Hyung tunggu kau harus tanggung jawab, kau harus mencari objek baru bagiku"

.

.

.

Yeoja itu sedang membantu wanita paruh baya itu menyiapkan makan malam, sedangkan Seorang pria paruh baya sedang memandangi kedua orang yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanan, ia tersenyum. Ia hanya berfikir bahwa tuhan telah memberinya suatu kebahagiaan besar dalam hidupnya.

"appa dari tadi kau tersenyum saja, ada yang aneh kah?"ucap yeoja itu

"ani" ucap pria yang dipanggil appa tadi

"Minnie jangan percaya pada appamu itu, terkadang ia hanya tersenyum jika melihat hal aneh dan tak mau mengatakannya" ucap seorang wanita yang kemudian mengambil tempat duduk bersiap memulai makan malam

Keluarga itu sudah memulai makan malam tak ada obrolan yang terjadi disana hanya suasana hening yang menemani, tapi tiba tiba sang kepala keluarga tersebut berbicara.

"Minnie ah. . . apa kau bahagia bersama kami ?"

Yeoja cantik itu menghentikan makannya dan menatap appanya.

"ne, sangat bahagia, aku bersyukur memiliki kalian walaupun aku bukan. . ."ucapan itu terpotong

"umma tau apa yang akan kau katakan, jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi, bukankah sekarang kau bagian dari kami

Yeoja itu mengangguk tegas, dan tau kah kalian ia sedang berusaha menahan air matanya mendengar ucapan itu.

'umma apa kau bisa melihatnya dari sana' batin Minnie

.

.

.

Seorang pria tengah duduk bersama istrinya menikmati acara di televisi, ketika melihat seSeorang berjalan menuju tangga ia pun berbicara tanpa melihat ke lawan bicaranya, tapi hanya memandang tv.

"dari mana saja kau?"

"Hankyung ah"bisik istrinya mencoba menenangkan, sepertinya ia mencoba tidak terlibat pertengkaran seperti tadi siang lagi

"..."

"sudah kubilang jangan bertemu yeoja itu lagi"

"..." tak ada jawaban , namja itu segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya

"KYU"

Sesampai dikamarnya, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur big size nya, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Ia meraih kameranya tadi, kembali ia membuka hasil potretannya tadi.

"bisakah kita bertemu sekali lagi, . . . my sky"ia pun tersenyum

Merasa ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya ia mematikan kameranya dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kyu kau belum tidur" ucap yeoja itu lembut

Kyu hanya menjawab dengan senyumannya yang hangat.

"umma ingin bicara denganmu lagi" ucap wanita itu

Kyu mengambil kamera disampingnya agar ummanya bisa duduk disampingnya, wanita itu menggenggam tangan Kyu dengan lembut.

"aku bukan melarang mu berteman dengan Seo, tapi aku ingin kau jangan terlalu dekat"

"tapi umma" protes Kyu

"Kyu, umma hanya merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan anak itu..."

"umma hanya minta itu tidak lebih" lanjut wanita itu sambil menggenggam erat tangan Kyu seolah ia berada dalam bahaya

Kyu hanya melihat tangannya dan ia bisa merasakan genggaman erat itu. Sirat kekhawatiran dapat Kyu lihat diwajah ummanya itu, ummanya mencoba tersenyum agar putra semata wayangnya itu tak mencemaskannya.

Melihat Kyu yang memandanginya, ummanya segera menebar senyuman agar putranya tak mencemaskannya.

"kau memotret lagi Kyu?"

"umma ingin melihatnya?" jawab Kyu semangat

Ummanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, segera saja Kyu menghidupkan kameranya dan memperlihatkan hasil potretannya.

"indah, siapa gadis itu Kyu?"

"molla, aku hanya memotret dari kejauhan dan aku hanya bisa memotret dari bagian belakang tubuhnya, dan aku tak sempat berkenalan gara gara Yesung hyung kepala besar itu" ucap Kyu kesal

Umma hanya tersenyum

"jadi, apa tema kali ini?"

Kyu memandangi potretannya, seulas senyuman tulus terukir dibibirnya.

". . . , sky"

**_oOo_**

Yeoja yang tengah sibuk memainkah poselnya itu tiba tiba berhenti ketika melihat seorang namja kedalam kelas. Segera ia simpan ponsel itu dan menghampiri namja itu, dan memegang lengan namja itu.

"Kyu, kenapa kau tampak tak bersemangat hari ini ?" ucap yeoja itu

"nan gwenchana " Kyu

"jangan membuatku mencemaskanmu" yeoja itu menampakkan wajah cemasnya

"gomawo telah mencemaskanku Seo " Kyu pun tersenyum

TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG

Seorang namja masuk ke kelas diiringi oleh beberapa siswa namja dan juga yeoja sambil memukul sebuah benda yang terbuat dari metal.

"Hae ah kau kenapa ?" ucap Seo

"sepertinya akan ada pesta" ucap Yesung yang sedari tadi duduk dibelakang Kyu

"aku hanya ingin umumkan, kita kedatangan murid baru, jadi . . ."

"mari kta sambut dengan gembira"ucap seorang yeoja dengan malas

Sedangkan Yesung hanya tertawa melihat yeoja itu, ia pun mendekati yeoja itu dan duduk disampingnya.

"ada apa kau kemari"ucap yeoja itu

"Wookie ah aku hanya ingin mendengar lebih jelas apa yang Hae bilang"Yesung

Yeoja itu mengangguk tampak mengerti.

"heh, penyambutan macam apa itu, setiap siswa baru selalu disambut dengan. . ."

Yeoja itu sadar ternyata Yesung memandangi wajahnya dari tadi ketika ia bicara, yeoja itu merasa pipinya mulai memanas dan jantungnya seakan meledak ketika Yesung memandanginya.

"aish membosankan sekali mendengarnya" Wookie keluar sambil mengumpat

Lagi lagi Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Wookie.

"ya! Yesung hyung cepatlah kau nyatakan perasaanmu padanya"Kyu

"kau saja yang nyatakan perasaanmu pada Seo"Yesung

"kita ini teman dan kau tau itu," Kyu

.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sky**

**Author : Lee Min Yo**

**Cast :**

**Namja : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Donghae,**

**Yeoja : Sungmin, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk**

**Ortu :Hanchul, Kangteuk**

**Genre : Romance , School life**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

Seorang siswi sedang berdiri di gerbang sekolahnya, terlihat menunggu sesuatu, sebuah mobil mewah tiba tiba berhenti didepan gerbang tersebut, yeoja itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan tampak mengetikkan sesuatu. Seorang yeoja keluar dari mobil itu dan berjalan memasuki gerbang.

"hey,"

"aku?" yeoja itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"kau pasti murid baru?"

"ne, wae?"

"tadi aku disuruh Seonsaengnim menunggumu dan mengajakmu langsung kekelas karena kepala sekolah sedang sibuk, kau tidak bersama orang tuamukah ?"

"ani, hanya sendiri, mian apa kau menunggu lama?"

"ani, kajja"

.

.

.

Kelas itu terdengar ribut bagaimana tidak, saat ini sedang ada rapat guru dengan kepala sekolah, makanya siswa bisa meribut sepuasnya sampai rapat selesai.

Yesung sepertinya menggunakan waktu itu untuk tidur sedangkan Wookie mencoret coret tak jelas di bukunya, Kyu menikmati waktunya untuk bermain game, Seo pastinya berkumpul dengan temannya hanya membicarakan hal hal tak penting.

Hae yang sedang asik duduk di meja guru akhirnya bicara didepan setelah menerima sms.

"hey hey, kalian semua tenang, sebentar lagi murid baru datang, Wookie bangunkan Yesung dan kau Kyu berhentilah bermain game bodoh itu"

Sepertinya semua murid mengikuti perintah Hae, Hae pun segera kembali ke kursi tempat duduknya.

Murid baru itu sudah berada didepan kelas yang akan menjadi kelas barunya. Ia mengatur nafasnya agar bisa memperkenalan diri di depan dengan lancar. Knop pintu itu telah ia pegang, ia bersiap masuk dan. . .

BYURRR

Ketika membuka pintu itu seember air membasahi siswa baru itu, ia pun hanya diam didepan pintu. Ia tidak menyangka akan terjadi hal seperti ini.

"kenapa diam?" Hae

"bukankah siswa baru harus memperkenalkan dirinya?"ucap Seo

"hey majulah kedepan kelas"Hae

Yeoja itu pun maju dengan tubuh gemetar karena kedinginan.

"annyeong ha..."

Kalimatnya terpotong ketika seseorang melempar bungkusan berisi tepung ketubuhnya.

"apapun yang kami lakukan lanjutkan saja perkenalanmu"

"..." yeoja itu hanya menunduk

Sebuah bunkusan tepung kembali mengotori seragam yeoja itu, Yesung Wookie Kyu dan beberapa murid lainnya yang memang tak suka dengan penyambutan murid baru seperti ini tidak mau ikut terlibat dan hanya diam.

Kembali bungkusan tepung mengotori kepalanya. Kyu berdiri mendekati yeoja itu.

"ya! Kau ingin jadi pahlawan eoh"ucap Hae kesal

Kyu yang berdiri disamping yeoja itu mencoba tenang mendengar kata kata Hae

"sudahlah Hae, dia yeoja kau tega sekali mengerjainya"Kyu

Hae pun kedepan mendekati Kyu, sepertinya akan ada perkelahian antara mereka berdua, ternyata benar sesampai didepan Hae langsung memukul wajah Kyu.

BUGH

Kyu terjatuh dilantai, yeoja itu menutup mulutnya tak percaya dengan yang terjadi didepannya.

Semua orang di kelas mengerumuni mereka berdua, Yesung sepertinya berniat melerai mereka sedangkan Wookie menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk membawa yeoja malang itu keluar.

Wookie menuju locker tempat siswa menyimpan barang sekolahnya disana. Ia membuka loker miliknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah rok sekolah dari sana.

"mian aku hanya punya rok cadangan, seragam cadanganku kemaren sepertinya dicuri seseorang"

"gomawo, mian merepotkan,"

"kajja aku antar kau menggantinya" Wookie tersenyum dan menarik pergelangan tangan yeoja itu

toilet

"mian kau menunggu lama"

"ani, ternyata pas kalau begitu kajja kekelas" Wookie

Mereka keluar dari toilet dan didepan toilet ia melihat 2 orang namja yang sepertinya tengah menunggu mereka.

"sudah selesai?"Kyu

"ne, dia hanya mengganti rok, soalnya seragam cadanganku hilang"ucap yeoja itu

"apa kau kedinginan" tanya Yesung

"ani" yeoja itu memaksakan senyumnya

Mereka hanya diam tak percaya dengan yeoja ini.

.

.

.

"pakailah"Kyu memberi kemeja yang ia pakai

Jadilah sekarang Kyu hanya memakai kaos putih lampisan seragamnya.

"tapi,, ..." ucap yeoja itu merasa tak enak dengan sikap baik Kyu

"aku ini namja jadi tidak akan kenapa kenapa" Kyu tersenyum

Yeoja itu pun kembali masuk ke toilet

"Wookie ah ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu, kajja"Yesung menarik tangan Wookie

"tapi..."

"biar saja Kyu yang mengurus yeoja itu"

Akhirnya Kyu sendirian didepan toilet yeoja itu, beberapa menit kemudian yeoja itu keluar.

"kemeja mu cukup besar, apa aku tampak aneh?"

Kyu hanya mematung melihat yeoja yang didepan mata nya ini sekarang.

'seksi' batin Kyu

"hey?"

"ani, kau tetap cantik"Kyu

Yeoja itu tersenyum

'kau orang pertama yang mengatakanku cantik'

"kajja " Kyu

"tunggu"

Yeoja itu segera membuka tasnya mengeluarkan sebuah syal berwarna putih.

Ia yang sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan Kyu langsung saja mengalungkan syal itu keleher Kyu, sekarang jarak mereka semakin dekat, ntah kenapa jantung yeoja itu mulai berdetak tak normal.

'aish kenapa aku' batin yeoja itu

'rasanya aku ingin meledak' batin Kyu

Selesai mengalungkan syal itu mereka masih saja dalam posisi berdekatan entah apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan.

Kyu mendekakan tangannya ke wajah yeoja itu, sedangkan wajah yeoja itu mulai memerah, segera saja ia menjauh agar Kyu tak melihat wajahnya yang mulai merah.

"mian aku tak bermaksud apa2, tapi ada tepung yang menempel di rambutmu"ucap Kyu

"biar aku bersihkan di toilet dulu" yeoja iitu kembali ketoilet

Di toilet ia memegangi dadanya ia merasa ada yang nyeri di sana, dan nafasnyapun tidak teratur.

"namja itu hampir membuatku tak bernafas, aish" yeoja itu memegangi pipinya yang memerah

Yeoja itu bercermin, membersihkan sisa tepung dirambutnya. Ia kembali melihat bayangan kemeja yang ia kenakan di cermin.

'cho Kyuhyun' ucapnya dalam hati

.

.

.

Yeoja itu keluar dari toilet dan menghampiri Kyu yang sedang memainkan ponselnya

"gomawo telah membantuku Cho Kyuhyun ssi"

"kenapa kau tau namaku?"

Yeoja itu menunjuk name tag di kemeja yang dikenakannya itu.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya hendak berjabat tangan dengan yeoja itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida"

"Minnie , Lee Sungmin" ucap yeoja itu sambil menyambut jabat tangan Kyu.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sky**

**Author : Lee Min Yo**

**Cast :**

**Namja : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Donghae,**

**Yeoja : Sungmin, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk**

**Ortu :Hanchul, Kangteuk**

**Genre : Romance , School life**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Chapter 3**

Kyu memasuki kelas dan diikuti Minnie dari belakang, ternyata sudah ada seonsaengnim, mereka membungkuk memberi salam, Wookie segera melambaikan tangannya agar Minnie duduk disamingnya.

"Baiklah karena murid baru sudah memasuki kelas silahkan kedepan untuk mempekenalkan diri" ucap seonsaengnim

Minnie pun kedepan.

"apa seragam yang kebesaran ini sudah menjadi tren ? "ucap seonsaengnim menampilkan wajah bingungnya

Minnie juga memasang wajah bingungnya, seonsaengnim mendekati Minnie dan memperhatikan Minnie dari bawah sampai atas, dan ia pun melihat name tag di kemeja yang minnie kenakan.

"Cho Kyuhyun"ucap seonsaengnim sambil mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya

Seonsaengnim pun berbalik sambil menyilangkan tangan didadanya dan melihat kearah Kyu "pesonamu cukup besar Kyu"

Kyu hanya bisa tersenyum.

"silahkan" ucap seonsaengnim menyuruh yeoja itu memperkenalkan diri

"Lee Sungmin imnida, panggil saja Minnie, saya pindahan dari jepang, tetapi saya asli korea, harap kerjasamanya"ucap Minnie dengan senyuman terbaiknya

"duduklah Minnie, mungkin kalian bisa mengajak Minnie berkenalan lagi nanti, karena hari ini rapat guru masih ada dan berlangsung lama , jadi hari ini sekolah dipulangkan lebih awal" ucap seonsaengnim

Kelaspun mulai berisik menandakan kegirangan murid murid karena dipulangkan lebih awal dan tentunya tak ada pelajaran hari ini, seonsaengnim kemudian meningallkan kelas.

.

.

.

Hari ini Minnie pulang naik bis , awalnya appa menyuruhnya agar supir menjemputnya tapi Minnie menolak karena ia ingin membiasakan diri dan mengenal kota Seoul begitu katanya.

"Minnie, naiklah" ucap seorang namja diatas motor sportnya

"ne?" ucap Minnie bingung

"naiklah biar ku antar pulang" ucap Kyu

"tidak usah, itu hanya merepotkan" tolak Minnie

"kau mau dikerjai lagi ? Donghae akan selalu mengerjai anak baru selama seharian, apa kau mau tiba2 bertemu dengannya dijalan" ucap Kyu melebihkan

"jinjja ? dia akan mengerjaiku lagi ?" Minnie pun segera menaiki motor tersebut

"berpeganglah, kau tidak mau jatuh seperti Yesung hyung sepupuku kan, lihat saja kepalanya yang besar itu" Kyu terkekeh dengan ucapannya sendiri

Minnie pun segera memeluk pinggang Kyu, Kyu berpikir Minnie akan memegang bahunya tapi tak disangka ia memeluk pinggang Kyu, Kyu hanya tersenyum mendapat perlakuan itu, kenapa yeoja ini polos sekali pikirnya.

.

.

.

Sesampai dirumah, Minnie mengajak Kyu untuk mampir kerumahnya, awalnya Kyu tidak mau, tapi karena Minnie memaksa akhirnya ia menuruti.

"umma appa kenapa sudah pulang" Minnie sedikit heran

Tampak Kyu langsung membungkuk dan memberi salam pada kedua orang tua Minnie.

"dihari pertama sekolah saja kau sudah mendapat namja keren, aku tidak sangka kau mempunyai daya tarik yang kuat Minnie" ucap appa Minnie

Minnie menampilkan wajahnya polosnya, ia bingung yang dikatakan appanya.

"kenapa appa dan umma pulang lebih awal? "tanya Minnie, ia selalu tau jika orang tuanya tidak akan pulang secepat ini

"appa hanya ingin menyambut putri appa pulang sekolah, hari ini kan hari pertamamu di sekolah"Kangin tersenyum

"gomawo appa, tapi kau tak harus meninggalkan pekerjaan juga"saran Minnie

"kalian ini, seharusnya menyuruh tamu duduk dulu" sela Teukkie

"ah, mian, duduklah Kyuhyun ssi aku akan buatkan kau minum" Minnie segera ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa camilan dan juga minuman.

.

.

.

"jadi tadi Minnie dikerjai, kenapa tidak kau biarkan saja" ucap Kangin bercanda

"aish, appa tega sekali, Kyuhyun ssi pasti menolongku dia kan ketua kelas"Minnie mempoutkan bibirnya

"jadi kau ketua kelas, jabatan yang sangat cocok untuk namja tampan dan baik hati"ucap Teukie

Sedangkan Kyu hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ucapan umma Minnie., saat ini Kyu memperhatikan Minnie yang masih mempoutkan bibirnya.

'manis sekali'batin Kyu

"oh ya Kyu sering seringlah kesini, dia selalu merasa kesepian"ucap Kangin

"ne tentu aku akan sering berkunjung disini"ucap Kyu

Tidak terasa sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, sepertinya Kyu terlalu banyak berbincang dengan keluarga ini dan melupakan waktu, jadi ia pun berpamitan untuk pulang.

"gomawo Kyuhyun ssi telah menolongku hari ini" Minnie membungkukkan badannya

"itu sudah jadi kewajibanku, . . . Minnie , aku lebih suka kau memanggilku Kyu" saran Kyu

"ah ne ne, baiklah Kyu, kalau begitu hati hati dijalan ne " senyum Minnie

Kyu memasang helm dan menghidupkan mesin motornya, lalu meninggalkan Minnie yang sebelumnya memberi senyuman perpisahan untuk hari ini.

.

.

.

**Esok harinya**

Hari ini Kyu menjemput Minnie untuk pergi sekolah bersama, namja itu beruntung karena tepat Minnie keluar dari rumahnya hendak ke sekolah Kyu sudah menunggunya didepan.

"annyeong Kyu, kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Minnie bingung

"aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke sekolah bersama, apa kau mau?" tanya Kyu sedikit ragu

"tentu, kau datang di waktu yang tepat, tadi aku baru saja akan berangkat" Minnie

** school**

Ketika Kyu dan Minnie memasuki kelas bersama sambil berbincang, membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas, tak terkecuali dengan Seo dan Hae yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang tidak suka.

Kyu dan Minnie telah duduk di bangkunya masing masing, langsung saja Wookie mengajak Minnie mengobrol karena ia hari ini membuat resep baru dari masakannya, sedangkan Minnie tak menyangka ternyata Wookie cepat akrab dengannya, sedangkan Kyu terlihat bermain dengan psp nya, kegiatan yang ia lakukan setiap ada waktu kosong saat di sekolah, sedangkan Yesung menikmati tidurnya.

Seketika Kyu mem pause game nya ketika seseorang duduk di depan mejanya.

"Kyu nanti temani aku ne, aku ingin membeli sepatu baru, kemarin aku lihat di toko , dan sepatunya sangat lucu" ajak Seo

"aku ingin memotret hari ini, kau pergi dengan temanmu saja ne" Kyu memberi senyuman

Minnie yang mendengar nama Kyu di ucapkan seseorang membuatnya menoleh ke arah Kyu, ia berpikir apa dia yeojachingu Kyu.

"kau pelit sekali" Seo merajuk.

"pergi denganku saja, apa kau mau ?" tiba tiba Minnie datang menghampiri mereka berdua dan memberikan senyuman

Seo berusaha menyembunyikan wajah tak sukanya terhadap Minnie, kemudian meninggalkan Kyu dan Minnie.

"aku pergi dengan yang lain saja, dasar pelit"ucap Seo sedikit kesal

Sedangkan merasa tak diacuhkan, Minnie hanya diam dan kembali ke tempat duduknya, kyu melihat ada sedikit kekecewaan di wajah Minnie, namja iu pun menghampiri Minnie.

"temani aku ke tempat seonsaengnim, sepertinya rapat kemaren dilanjutkan lagi hari ini"ajak Kyu

Mendengar itu Minnie langsung berdiri dan keluar kelas bersama Kyu, lagi lagi tatapan tak suka muncul dari wajah Seo.

Diperjalanan menuju ruang guru

"Kyu, kau sibuk tidak jam istirahat hari ini?"tanya Minnie

"ani, wae?"ia pun menatap Minnie

"aku ingin ke perpustakaan, tapi lebih baik aku sendiri saja , kau bisa menunjukkan dimana letak perpustakaan"Minnie tersenyum

"tenang saja aku akan menemanimu"Kyu

"gomawo Kyu, lagi lagi aku merepotkanmu"Minnie membungkukkan badannya

"ani aku tidak merasa direpotkan"lagi lagi Kyu memberikan senyumannya

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika mereka telah sampai diruangan seonsaengnim, ternyata benar hari ini ada rapat lanjutan, membuat mereka mendapat tugas hari ini, tentunya siswa tidak suka.

Ketika kembali kekelas dan mengumumkan tugas, mereka semua segera mengerjakannya, seperti biasa jika tugas sudah selesai mereka akan meribut sampai jam istirahat.

.

.

.

**Jam istirahat**

"nah itu perpustakaannya" tunjuk Kyu

"sepertinya sangat besar"ucap Minnie takjub

"ne, perpustakaan ini merupakan perpustakaan terbesar dan juga buku buku di sini cukup lengkap, sampai sampai kau bisa bingung memilihnya"ucap Kyu menjelaskan

"wah, tidak salah aku memasuki sekolah ini"ucap Minnie

"kira kira buku apa yang kau cari?"tanya Kyu sedikit penasaran

"aku mencari buku matematika, aku kurang mengerti pelajaran mengenai hitungan"ucap Minnie sedikit malu

"oh, begitu, lain kali bagaimana jika kita belajar bersama?"ajak Kyu

"jinjja? Kau mau ?, tadinya aku juga berpikiran seperti itu tapi aku takut kau kan ketua kelas dan sedikit sibuk, oh ya Wookie juga cerita kalau kau memenangkan olimpiade matematika tingkat nasional,, wah beruntung sekali aku bisa di ajari orang seperti kau"ucap Minnie yang masih mencari cari buku di raknya

Kyu hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian yang di beri Minnie, mereka melanjutkan mencari buku yang di cari. Tiba tiba ada sebuah buku yang menarik perhatian Minnie, letaknya cukup tinggi untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang mungil dan tidak begitu tinggi, membuat ia terpaksa mengambil kursi dan menaiki kursi tersebut, sedangkan Kyu masih fokus mencarikan Buku untuk Minnie.

"ottokhe, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

BRUUKKK

Minnie terjatuh dari kursi tetapi ia tak merasa sakit sedikitpun, ia pun mencoba membuka matanya, ternyata Kyu yang ada dibawahnya, Minnie hanya terdiam ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Kyu, tiba tiba saja semburat merah muncul di pipi Minnie. Melihat itu membuat jantung Kyu memompa lebih cepat.

"s s sampai kapan kau berada di atasku?"tanya Kyu

"ne ?"ucap Minnie

"ak, mian aku tidak sadar, g gomawo telah menolongku?" Minnie berbalik menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa panas

Tiba tiba ponsel Kyu berbunyi, ia pun membaca pesan yang masuk di ponselnya.

"Minnie ah, apa kau telah menemukan bukunya?" tanya Kyu

"a a ani"Minnie mencoba rileks

'aish kenapa aku gugup begini'batin Minnie

"sepertinya kau ada urusan, kau duluan saja, aku bisa mencari sendiri"Minnie menyarankan

"apa, tidak apa apa?"ucap Kyu meyakinkan

"ne"angguk Minnie tegas

"baiklah, aku keruang guru du ya, jika kau tak bisa mengambil buku kau minta petugas disini saja untuk mengambilkannya"ucap Kyu

"ne"

Kyu pun meninggalkan Minnie di perpustakaan, sedangkan Minnie sepertinya sekarang bisa sedikit bernafas lega.

"hufh, kenapa tiba tiba udara disini menjadi sedikit panas ya"ucap Minnie sambil mengipas wajahnya dengan tangan.

.

.

.

Minnie masih dikelas menunggu Kyu yang dari tadi belum kekelas karena sibuk dengan seonsaengnim, Yesung dan Ryeowook sudah pulang duluan, yang tertinggal dikelas hanya Minnie dengan Seo dan beberapa orang temannya.

Tiba tiba Seo mendekati Minnie yang sedang memainkan mainan yang tergantung di ponselnya.

"lebih baik kau pulang sekarang, biar aku yang menunggu Kyu" ucap Seo dengan nada sinis

"tapi. . ." protes Minnie

"kau tau, Kyu selalu memilihku, jadi kuharap kau tak usah berusaha mendekat padanya, dan juga jauhi Kyu karena ia milikku"ucap Seo menegaskan

Tiba tiba Kyu datang setelah Seo menyelesaikan kata katanya.

"Minnie kau belum pulang?"ucap Kyu yang mellihat Minnie sedang duduk di kelas , dia juga melihat Seo sedang didekat Minnie

"belum, aku menunggumu, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena membantumu, lagi pula aku merasa tidak enak meninggalkanmu begitu saja"ucap Minnie

"ya kau ini, kenapa kau tidak menghampiriku dan menunggu di ruang seonsaengnim saja tadi?" tanya Kyu

"ani, nanti aku malah menyusahkan saj di sana"ucap Minnie

"baiklah, kalau begitu kajja kita pulang, aku akan mengantarmu"ajak Kyu

"bukankah kau akan memotret dan kenapa kau pulang dengan Minnie?"sela Seo

"dia sudah lama menungguku dan aku tidak tau, mana mungkin akua membiarkannya pulang sendiri, aku duluan ya Seo, kajja Minnie" ucap Kyu

Minnie pun mengikuti Kyu dari belakang, ia melihat sekilas wajah Seo yang terlihat seperti orang marah. Seo hanya bisa melihat kepergian mereka.

"awas saja kau Minnie, kau kira kau bisa mendapatkannya"ucap Seo

.

.

.

Kyu membawa minnie berjalan jalan karena Minnie bilang ia merasa bosan di rumah, umma dan appanya sudah berangkat kerja pagi dan pulang tentunya tengah malam. Mereka sudah berkeliling mulai dari sungai han dan tempat lainnya, tujuan terakhir mereka adalah Seoul Tower. Kyu mengajak Minnie untuk melihat Seoul dari atas.

Setelah membeli karcis merekapun menaiki Tower itu menggunakan lift yang tersedia disana.

"Minnie kau sejak lahir tinggal di jepang ?" tanya Kyu penasaran

"ani, aku dan keluarga ke jepang karena appa ingin mengurusi bisnisnya disana, dan cukup lama kami disana 3 tahun" Minnie menujukkan angka 3 dengan jarinya, sedangkan Kyu tersenyum melihat ekspresi Minnie

"kenapa kalian kembali?"Kyu

"kata appa ia lebih suka di seoul"ucap Minnie

Beberapa menit mereka terdiam

"kau suka memotret Kyu ?"Minnie

"ne, terakhir aku sangat menyukai potretanku, melihat hasilnya sangat indah, dan aku memberi temanya Sky"Kyu tersenyum

"Sky?, tema yang bagus , aku penasaran dengan hasilnya"Ucap Minnie penasaran

"nanti akan kulihatkan padamu, oh ya tadi Seo bicara apa padamu ?"selidik Kyu

Minnie yang sedang menikmati pemandangan kota tiba tiba terkejut ketika mendengar nama Seo, ia kembali teringat kata kata Seo di kelas tadi.

'_kau tau, Kyu selalu memilihku, jadi kuharap kau tak usah berusaha mendekat padanya, dan juga jauhi Kyu karena ia milikku'_

'apa mungkin mereka sepasang kekasih, dan Seo tidak suka denganku karena aku dekat dengannya'

"Minnie kau melamun?" Kyu menggerak gerakkan telapak tangannya didepan wajah Minnie

"ani,. . ., tadi Seo hanya bertanya tentangmu" Minnie

"anak itu selalu saya mencemaskanku" Kyu tersenyum

'kurasa pemikiranku benar, mereka sepasang kekasih, maafkan aku Seo aku hanya ingin beteman dengan Kyu, aku tidak bermaksud merebutnya daimu'batin Minnie

.

.

.

Liburan selama 3 hari membuat Minnie bosan, dirumah ia kesepian jadi sekarang ia memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan ketempat favoritnya menggunakan sepeda walaupun tempat itu tak jauh dari rumahnya, Minnie selalu menyukai tempat itu, yang ia tuju adalah sebuah lapangan luas.

Kembali ia duduk di lapangan itu setelah meletakkan sepedanya dibawah pohon, ia mulai bicara.

"umma aku sangat senang disini, kau tau aku punya teman baru namanya Wookie dia sangat baik dan juga ia pintar memasak seperti umma, selain itu ada juga Yesung , ia tampak misterius menurutku tapi ia terkadang bertingkah konyol membuat kami tertawa saja dan sepertinya ia menyukai Wookie, yang satu lagi Kyu, dia . . . menurutku dia . . . tampan" Minnie tersenyum ketika bercerita tentang Kyu

"tampan dan juga baik, sepertinya ia kekasih Seo, Seo tak suka jika Minnie dekat dengan Kyu, tapi bagaimanapun juga Minnie merasa nyaman, umma apa sebaiknya aku menghindar dari Kyu" ia menutup matanya merasakan angin membelai lembut wajahnya.

Dari kejauhan namja yang sebelumnya datang ketempat ini kembali memotret pemandangan di depannya.

"selalu terlihat indah dan membuat hatiku nyaman"ucap kyu

Setelah sekitar 30 menit Minnie menikmati harinya di lapangan, ia mendapat telpon dari Wookie dan sepertinya Wookie mengajak Minnie untuk mencoba resep barunya, tentu saja Minnie setuju, daripada bosan dirumah lebih baik ia menemani Wookie. Sedangkan Kyu yang dari tadi memotret sepertinya juga tertarik menikmati langit, tapi ia tak menyangka ketika masih asyik menikmati langi yeoja yang ia potret lagi lagi menghilang.

"aish, selalu saja begini, aku kehilangan jejaknya"ucap Kyu

Kyu pun memasukkan kameranya kedalam tasnya, dan ia menuju motor yang ia letakkan di dekatnya.

Saat berjalan menuju apartemen Wookie, Minnie tak sengaja melihat salah seorang sedang duduk di lapangan basket, dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya, Minnie menghampiri namja itu, ia merasa kenal dengan namja itu. Setelah ia pastikan ternyata benar ia adalah teman sekelas Minnie.

"ada apa?"tanya namja itu ketus ketika Minnie telah berada didepannya dan menunduk

Minnie mengeluarkan saputangannya dan meraih tangan namja itu. Namja itu hanya bisa terdiam, ia sadar dan mencoba menghindari perlakuan Minnie.

"apa yang kau. . ."

Minnie kembali meraih tangannya dan membungkus luka di tangan namja itu, kali ini namja itu tak menolak, ia memperhatikan Minnie yang dengan teliti mengobati tangannya.

'hyukie. . . andwe 'batin namja itu

"Donghae ssi, lain kali jika tanganmu terluka jangan dibiarkan saja" Minnie tersenyum

'kata kata itu, aku mohon jangan keluarkan kata2 itu' batin Hae

"itu akan membuatnya infeksi" lanjut Minnie

Donghae memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak mendengar Minnie bicara seperti itu, Minnie menjadi sedikit bingung dengan raut wajah Hae yang berubah.

"k kau kenapa?" tanya Minnie gugup karena takut

Tiba2 saja namja itu meraih tubuh Minnie ke dalam dekapannya, Minnie hanya bisa membulatkan matanya karena terkejut ketika namja itu memeluknya. Tak hanya itu, sekarang namja itu menangis.

"Donghae ssi, " ucap Minnie pelan

"Hyu . . .kkie" terdengar jelas bahwa ia tak sanggup mengucapkannya, ia bergetar mengucapkan nama itu

"Hyukkie?" Minnie merasa bingung

.

.

.

"mian, wookie aku tak bisa ke apartemenmu sekarang" ucap Minnie menyesal

"wae?" Wookie

"aku tadi melihat donghae di jalan sepertinya ia sedang sakit, dan sekarang aku sedang mengurusnya" Minnie

"ya! Kau gila mengurus namja itu eoh" teriak Wookie

"Wookie ah, aku. . ." kata kata Minnie terputus

"Minnie ah jika kau ada urusan lain,, lebih baik kau selesaikan saja dulu, ne , di sini ada aku dan Yesung, kau tenang saja" Kyu mengambil ponsel Wookie dengan paksa

"gomawo Kyu"ucap Minnie

"ne, jika urusanmu selesai aku akan menjemputmu dan mengantarmu pulang" Kyu

"ah, baiklah, gomawo"

Minnie mematikan telponnya.

Minnie kembali menuju kamar Donghae dan duduk di tepi ranjang , ia merasa kasihan pada Donghae, sepertinya ia menyimpan luka yang mendalam. Dari tadi Minnie hanya mendengar Donghae menyebut nama orang yang tak ia kenal. Setelah cukup lama tidur , akhirnya hae bangun dan mencoba duduk. Ketika tau hae bangun , Minnie langsung berdiri

"kau ? kenapa kau disini?"ucap Hae dengan kasar

"kau lupa tadi kau yang mengajakku kesini"

"sekarang pulanglah aku ingin istirahat" ucap hae melembut

"apa kau sudah. . ."

"sekarang juga keluar!" teriak Donghae

Tanpa ia sadari Minnie mengeluarkan air matanya dan keluar dari apartemen Donghae.

'aku mohon jangan menangis' batin donghae

"Hyukkie ah jangan menangis"ucap Donghae ketika pintu apartemennya telah tertutup sempurna.

.

.

.

** taman **

Minnie sekarang sedang duduk dengan seorang namja, tetapi sepertinya Minnie tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

"wae?" tanya namja itu

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunannya, membuat ia menoleh ke sumber suara

"Kyu ? sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Minnie bigung

"sudah 10 menit lalu" Kyu tersenyum

"mian aku tidak menyadarinya" ucap Minnie dengan tampang bersalahnya

"kenapa melamun?"tanya Kyu yang sedikit merasa cemas

"ani aku tidak melamun, aku hanya menikmati angin sore" Minnie memaksa senyumannya

"apa kau sedang ada masalah?"tanya Kyu lagi

Kali ini memandang Kyu dan ia merasa kalau Kyu sedang mengkhawatirkannya.

"ani"Minnie tersenyum

"jika kau ada masalah, kau bisa cerita denganku, itu akan mengurangi sedikit bebanmu, atau kau juga bisa cerita pada Wookie dan Yesung"saran Kyu

"ne, tentu saja aku akan melakukannya"ucap Minnie

Lagi lagi tak ada pembicaraan dan membuat mereka hanya bisa diam memandangi langit, tiba tiba Kyu menoleh ke arah Minnie yang asyik memandangi langit.

"cantik"ucap Kyu tiba tiba

"ne? Kau bilang apa tadi Kyu?"tanya Minnie karena ia merasa kalau Kyu mengucapkan sesuatu

"ani, a a aku hanya ingin membelikanmu ice cream, apa kau mau?"ucap Kyu

"kau mentraktirku?"tanya Minnie

"ne, hmmm sebagai hadiah untuk teman baruku"ucap Kyu

"ah aku senang sekali, gomawo Kyu"ucap Minnie

Kyu un segera berlari ke toko es cream yang tidak begitu jauh dari taman tersebut, ia sedikit bingung membelikan Minnie es cream.

"coklat atau strobery ya? Kenapa aku bingung?"ucap Kyu

"ne silahkan tuan"ucap pelayan es cream tersebut

Setelah memilih, Kyu pun membayarnya di kasih, tapi tetap saja ia bingung dengan es cream yang dibelinya, dia takut jika Minnie tak menyukainya, ia juga merutuki dirinya , seharusnya ia bertanya dulu pada Minnie, tapi apa boleh buat sekarang ia telah membelinya, semoga saja ini tidak mengecewakan.

Sesampainya di taman tadi , Kyu langsung menyerahkan es cream itu pada Minnie.

"gomawo Kyu, kenapa kau tau kalau aku suka es cream strobery?"tanya Minnie

"kau suka, tadinya aku ragu mau membeli coklat atau strobery, tapi syukurlah kalau kau suka"ucap Kyu

Minnie hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

**2 hari kemudian**

BYURRRR

Baru saja memasuki kelas namja itu telah dikerjai oleh teman temannya, sedangkan yeoja yang berdiri di belakangnya hanya bisa terdiam, tetapi ia mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk bicara, ia berdiri di depan kelas.

"apa kalian tidak bisa menghargai ketua kelas kita, bukankah dia telah banyak membantu di kelas ini, da. . . "

Bughh

Buggh

Bughh

Tiga buah balon berisi air kini tepat membasahi seragam Minnie. Kali ini wookie tak tinggal diam ia maju kedepan dan bermaksud membawa minnie keluar kelas.

Bughh Buggh Bughh Bughh Buggh Bughh

Kali ini wookie juga mendapat seragan dari teman teman di kelas tersebut.

"HENTIKANNNNNNN, sampai kapan kau akan melakukan hal ini eoh?" ucap Minnie kesal

"sampai aku bosan"ucap Hae santai

"Donghae ssi , aku minta hentikan"ucap Minnie tegas

"aku berhenti kalau aku bosan"Hae tersenyum meremehkan

Merekapun diam beberapa detik

"aku akan menuruti maumu, asal kau tidak melakukan ini lagi terhadapku ataupun yang lainnya" ucap Minnie

"sebuah kesepakatan ya,, . . . hmmm baiklah, sepertinya cukup menarik,, nanti akan aku katakan apa yang aku mau" hae tersenyum menang

"minnie"ucap Wookie

"gwenchana Wookie"ucap Minnie

Merekapun keluar untuk mengganti pakaian mereka yang basah karena dikerjai oleh Hae dan juga teman temannya.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah Kyu mengantar Minne kerumahnya, kali ini Kyu menolak ajakan Minnie untuk mampir kerumahnya, karena ia merasa Minnie lelah karena kejadian tadi pagi di sekolah.

"mian,,"ucap Minnie tiba tiba

"ini bukan salahmu, kau tenang saja, lagi pula kau juga tak harus buat kesepakatan untuk menghentikannya"ucap Kyu

"bagaimanapun aku telah melibatkanmu, jadi aku tak ingin terjadi hal seperti tadi pagi lagi"ucap Minnie merasa bersalah

"sudah, jangan pikirkan lagi, lebih baik kau istirahat ne"Kyu mengacak rambut Minnie

Minnie tersenyum, entah kenapa pipinya sekarang terasa panas akibat perlakuan Kyu barusan.

"aku pulang dulu ne"Kyu

"nnn.. ne, gomawo"ucap minnie gugup

Setelah merasa Kyu telah hilang dari pandangannya, ia pun memasuki rumah, baru saja membuka ganggang pintu rumahnya, Hae menelponnya.

"yeoboseo"ucap Minnie sedikit ketus

"ini aku Donghae, hari ini aku ingin kau datang ke lapangan basket, aku tunggu"perintah Hae

"tapi. . ."

Belum sempat menjawab, hae telah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Minnie hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

** lapangan basket**

Minnie menghapiri sosok namja yang tengah mendribble bola basket itu. Minnie berhenti menunnggu namja itu memasukkan bola kekeranjang. Setelah namja itu berhasil ia masih bermain dengan bola itu dan tak menghiraukan orang yang ditunggunya sudah datang.

"aku sudah datang,"ucap Minnie yang merasa masih kesal

Hae menghentikan permainannya.

"kau datang juga"ucap Hae menghentikan permainan basketnya

"ambilkan minum di tasku"perintah Hae

"ambil saja sendiri kau kan punya tangan dan juga kaki"jawab Minnie

Hae pun tidak menghiraukan perkataan minnie, ia melanjutkan permainan basketnya, sedangkan Minnie sekarang duduk dan memeperhatikan Hae bermain. Tiba tiba Hae menghentikan lagi permainnya.

"kau tidak dengar aku bilang apa tadi"ucap Hae

"kau juga tidak dengar apa yang aku katakan tadi?"ucap Minnie

Ketika hae akan memainkan bolanya lagi, ia berhenti dengan ucapan Minnie

"sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan, katakan, aku tak punya banyak waktu"ucap Minnie engan nada kesalnya

Hae yang sedang membelakangi Minnie tersenyum puas, ia pun berbalik menatap Minnie "tenang saja kau akan mempunyai banyak waktu untuk 3 bulan kedepan"

"maksudmu?"Minnie sedikit Bingung dengan yang di ucapkan Donghae

Hae pun mendekat dan berjalan ke rah Minnie , ia menundukkan wajahnya dan mendekatkannya ke arah Minnie, Minnie merasa sedikit takut, lalu Hae berbisik

"jadi asisten pribadiku"

"MWO ?"Minnie terkejut dengan yang di ucapkan Hae

.

.

.

Hari ini semua mata di kelas tertuju pada Hae dan Minnie. Hae yang berjalan didepan sedangkan Minnie dibelakang sambil membawa tas milik Hae.

"Hae ah, kenapa yeoja itu membawa tas mu?" tanya Seo yang sedikit bingung

"kau mau tau kenapa?"tanya Hae

Seo tak menjawab ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"dia yeojaku sekarang"ucap Hae asal

Minnie hanya melotot tak percaya dengan ucapan Hae begitu juga dengan Yewook.

Hae menuju tempat duduknya, sedangkan Minnie mengikuti dari belakang untuk menyerahkan tasnya, Minnie meninggalkan Hae dan menuju tempatnya, tapi sebelumnya Hae menarik pergelangan tangan Minnie, ia merasa sedikit kesal.

"kau duduk denganku sekarang"ucap Hae tanpa menatap Minnie

"tapi. . . "protes Minnie

"tak ada protes sedikitpun, lakuakan apa yang akau mau"ucap Hae

Minnie hanya bisa menuruti yang dikatakan Hae.

"aku ke toilet dulu"ucap Minnie

Minnnie keluar dari kelas dan diikuti oleh Wookie.

"Minnie ah, apa benar kau berpacaran dengan namja gila itu"tanya Wookie

"ani, dia hanya asal bicara"ucap Minnie

"dan satu lagi kenapa kau yang membawa tas hae, tunggu kau berangkat sekolah dengan Hae "tanya Wookie

"ne, bukankah aku sudah membuat kesepakatan dengannya, kesepakatan itu yang dapat membuat ia berhenti mengerjai kita"jawab Minnie

"tapi kau tak harus mengikuti semua kemauannya"ucap Wookie

"gwenchana dia tidak berlaku kasar padaku, kau tenang saja"ucap Minnie meyakinkan

"jinjja? Jika terjadi hal buruk padamu aku akan menghajarnya"ucap Wookie

Tiba tiba orolan mereka terhenti ketika seseorang memanggil Minnie dari kejauhan yaitu Kyuhyun, Kyu pun menghampiri Minnie dan Wookie

"Minnie kenapa kau berangkat duluan, tadi aku ke rumahmu dan kata pelayanmu kau sudah berangkat"jelas Kyu

"mian, seharusnya kau mengabarimu tetapi aku lupa"ucap Minnie

"kau berangkat dengan siapa?"tanya Kyu

"aku. . .berangkat dengan Donghae"ucap Minnie yang sedikit memberi jeda pada kata katanya.

"oh begitu ya"ucap Kyu

"Kyunnie, mungkin untuk kedepannya kau tak usah menjemput atau mengantarku karena . . . "ucap Minnie

"ne aku mengerti"ucap Kyu memotong ucapan Minnie

"kajja kekelas"lanjut Kyu

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 1minggu menjadi asisten pribadi hae, hal itu membuat minnie cukup lelah karena ia harus menuruti kemana hae pergi, tetapi walaupun begitu Hae tetap mengantar Minnie pulang setelah mengurusnya.

Hari ini appa dan umma minnie pulang lebih awal, sehingga membuat umma bisa menyalurkan hobbynya untuk berkebun.

"umma, tidak bekerja?"Minnie sedikit bingung

"annyeong haseyo ajhumma"ucap hae

Minnie melirik ke arah Hae

'ternyata ia bisa juga bersikap sopan, baguslah kalau begitu'batin Minnie

"kami pulang lebih awal, minnie ajak temanmu masuk tadi umma sudah membuat makan siang untukmu, sekalian kau ajak dia makan"usul Teukie

"tidak usah umma, lagipula ia harus segera pulang"ucap Minnie

"ani, aku tidak sedang terburu buru"jawab Hae

'aish, kau ini masih mau menyusahkanku'batin Minnie sambil menatap horor ke arah Hae, sedangkan Hae hanya bisa tersenyum puas

"baiklah kalau begitu umma temani kalian makan, kajja"ajak Teukie

Merekapun masuk dan langsung menuju ruang makan, umma mempersilahkan hae duduk, lalu menyendokkan nasi untuk minnie dan juga hae. Seperti biasa jika ada hidangan ikan umma akan memisahkan tulang dan dagingnya lalu memberikannya pada minnie.

"ini ajhumma sudah pisahkan tulangnya, jadi jangan khawatir, kau tinggal memakannya, oh ya siapa namamu ?"ucap Hae sambil tersenyum

"Lee Donghae"ucap Hae ramah

"makanlah yang banyak Donghae ah"umma menepuk bahu donghae

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari umma minnie membuat hae ingat akan sesuatu, mebuat ia harus menahan air matanya lagi, minnie sedikit bingung meliat raut wajah Hae yang tiba tiba terdiam dan matanya seperti sedang menahan air mata.

'kau kenapa lagi, kau tau hari ini kau tampak menyedihkan'batin Minnie

"Minnie kenapa Kyu sekarang jarang sekali menjemputmu?"tanya Teukie tiba tiba

"dia kan ketua kelas umma dan ia juga sedikit sibuk, jadi aku menyuruhnya agar tidak terus menjemput atau mengantarku, aku hanya takut ia kelelahan"ucap Minnie

"Hae ah, menurutmu bagaimana kyu itu seperti apa?"tanya Teukie pada Hae

"dia cukup baik ajhumma"ucap Hae singkat dan melanjutkanmakannya

'aish, kau benar Hae ah, sakingbaiknya ia tak marah waktu kau mengguyurnya dengan air'batin Minnie

"kau mau tambah nasinya Hae ah?" tanya Teukie

"ani, gomawo ajhumma, ini sudah cukup banyak"ucap Hae

"sering seringlah main ke sini, umma kasihan melihat Minnie dia kesepian sendiri di rumah"saran Teukie

"ani, aku sangat bahagia sendirian di rumah"ucap Minnie

"tenang saja ajhumma, aku akan sering berkunjung ke sini"ucap Hae sambil memperlihatkan senyuman kemenangannya.

'aishhhh, shiroooooooooo'batin Minnie

Setelah makan hae berpamitan untuk pulang, selain itu hae juga mengatakan bahwa ia juga akan sering berkunjung kerumah minnie, sedangkan umma tampak senang, minnie hanya bisa pasrah jika hae arus selalu datang kerumahnya.

.

.

.

Minnie menaiki motor sport hae, baru setengah perjalanan menuju apartemen mereka diguyur hujan. Hae berhenti mencari tempat berteduh. Kali iini mereka berteduh di halte.

"aish sial kenapa harus hujan"umpat hae

Sedangkan minnie duduk sambil menggosok tangannya agar merasa lebih hangat, hae melihat ke arah minnie, ia membuka jaketnya dan memberikan pada minnie, walaupun ia bersikap sedikit kasar pada seseorang ia tetap saja mempunyai sedikit rasa kasihan.

"pakailah agar kau tidak kedinginan"ucap Hae dengan ketus

"gomawo"minnie tersenyum

Tiba tiba melihat senyuman itu membuat ia tak sadar lagi, ia seperti mengeluarkan kata kata tapi tak bisa didengar oleh minnie "hyukkie"

Hae duduk disamping minnie dan menggenggam tangan minnie, sedangkan Minnie merasa Hae lagi lagi melakukan hal aneh terhadapnya. Hae mendekatkan wajahnya pada minnie.

Sedangkan dari kejauhan Kyu tersenyum miris melihat kejadian di halte tersebut.

"sepertinya hanya kau yang bisa merubahnya"

.

.

.

Brukk

Kepala hae membentur tiang akibat didorong minnie.

"kau berniat menciumku eoh, kau kira aku yeoja seperti apa, lagi pula kau bukan namjachinguku, berani beraninya kau berbuat sepeti itu . . . aku tidak tahan lagi aku tidak mau lagi jadi asissten mu lagi"ucap Minnie meninggalkan Hae

Minnie menempuh hujan, pulang menuju rumahnya, ia menyetop sebuah taksi dan segera menaiki taksi tersebut. Sedangkan hae hanya terdiam di halte tersebut mencoba menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada minnie, ia menarik rambutnya frustasi.

"hyukkie. . ."air matanya pun mengalir

** minnie house**

"minnie tadi Kyu kesini ia ingin mengajakmu belajar, dan ia sudah menunggu 2 jam, tapi. . ."

"umma hari ini aku lelah sekali , aku ingin istirahat"ucap minnie memotong pembicaraan umma

"minnie, gwenchana?"Teukie sedikit khawatir dengan Minnie

Minnie hanya tersenyum pada ummanya.

Didalam kamar Minnie menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke atas kasur bersprei pink itu.

"jujur awalnya aku mau menjadi asistenmu karena aku tau kau sedang mempunyai masalah, aku berniat membantumu melupakan masalahmu, semua tindakan kasarmu itu karena kau hanya lelah dengan semua yang terjadi, tapi kejadian tadi membuatku tak ingin membantumu lagi"Minnie bermonolog

Tok tok tok

Minnie bangun dan membuka pintu kamarnya, umma tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala putri kesayangannya itu.

"kajja ke bawah, kita makan malam, umma memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu"ajak Teukie

Minnie menuruti perkataan ummanya dan menuju ruang makan. Saat di ruang makan ia melihat donghae yang juga sedang menunggunya di meja makan.

'namja tidak tau malu' batin minnie sambil menampakkan wajah kesalnya

Umma, appa, minnie dan donghae sudah berada di ruang makan.

"minnie ah kenapa kau diam saja, apa kalian sedang bertengkar"Tanya teukie yang melihat Hae dan Minnie sedikit aneh

"ne, hari ini dia telah membuatku kesal"ucap Minnie to the point

"minnie tidak baik bertengkar, lagi pula appa lihat hae anak baik"ucap Kangin

'aish, appa aku mohon jangan tertipu dengan wajah inocent nya itu'batin Minnie

"setelah makan kalian harus berbaikan ne,"usul umma

Minnie hanya diam tak merespon ucapan ummanya dan memandang horor ke arah Hae.

"oh ya, Hae kenapa kau kesini, tumben kau tidak bersama Minnie"tanya Teukie

"aku hanya merindukan masakan ajhumma"ucap Hae sambil tersenyum

"kau benar benar hebat Teukie ah, sampai sampai ia merindukan masakanmu yang enak ini"ucap Kangin

"kalian ini bisa saja"ucap Teukie

"makanlah yang banyak Hae ah"ucap Kangin

"ne" ucap Hae singkat

Setelelah makan, Teukie mengajak Hae untuk menetap di rumahnya sebentar sampai hujan reda, dan Hae pun menurut.

"Minnie kau mau kemana?"tanya Teukie

''aku lelah, ingin tidur"ucap Minnie

"ya, kenapa kau membiarkan temanmu disini sendiri, turunlah appa dan umma akan pergi ke rumah rekan bisnis appa, jadi kau temani dia sampai hujan reda"ucap Kangin

'aish, menyusahkan saja'batin Minnie

Ahirnya minnie kebawah menemani Hae yang sedang duduk di ruang nonton

Setelah Kangin dan Teukie pergi, Minnie meras tidak nyaman dengan keadaan yang diam begini, Minnie berniat meninggalkan Hae sendirian di ruang nonton.

"kau mau kemana?"ucap Hae

"bukan urusanmu"ucap Minnie

"mianhe"ucap Hae

"tenang saja aku sudah maafkan"ucap Minnie masih dengan nada ketus dan melanjut jalannya menuju kamarnya di lantai dua

"aku mohon padamu, . . ., bantu aku untuk melupakannya"ucap Hae

"maksudmu?"Minnie tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Hae

"ani, lupakan saja"ucap Hae tiba tiba

Akhirnya Minnie kembali menghampiri Hae dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"ceritakan saja masalahmu, dan aku akan membantumu"ucap Minnie lembut, ia berusaha memaafkan Hae

"benarkah kau akan membantuku?"tanya Hae lagi

Minnie mengangguk, dan Hae pun menceritakan masalahnya.

_**Flash back on**_

_Yeoja itu meraih tangan namja didepannya itu dan membungkus sebuah luka yang terdapat di tangan namja itu, namja itu hanya tersenyum dan ia memperhatikan yeoja yang dengan teliti mengobati tangannya._

"_chagiya gomawo"ucap namja itu sambil memberikan senyuman pada yeojachingunya itu_

"_Donghae ah, lain kali jika tanganmu terluka jangan dibiarkan saja" yeoja itu tersenyum dan memberi jeda pada kata katanya_

"_itu akan membuatnya infeksi" lanjut yeoja itu_

"_Hyukkie ah, gomawo"ucap Hae tulus_

_Entah kenapa tiba tiba yeoja bernama Hyukkie itu mengeluarkan air matanya._

"_Hyukkie kau kenapa ? kumohon jangan menangis"Hae pun memeluk Hyukkie_

"_ani, aku hanya takut terjadi hal buruk padamu"ucap Hyukkie_

"_kau mengkhawatirkan luka di tanagnku?"tanya Hae_

_Yeoja itu mengangguk_

"_lain kali jika aku terluka aku akan mengotinya segera, kau tenang saja"ucap Hae_

_Yeoja itu lagi lagi mengangguk._

_._

_._

_._

_2 minggu kemudian_

"_Hyukkie kenapa tiba tiba mengajakku ke taman, bukankah kau masih demam katamu"tanya Hae_

"_aku hanya bosan di rumah Hae"ucapnya singkat_

"_disini dingin, lebih baik kita pulang ne"ucap Hae yang sedikit khawatir dengan Hyukkie_

"_ani"ucap Hyukkie_

_Hae pun membuka jaket yang ia gunakan "pakailah agar kau tidak merasa kedinginan"_

"_gomawo"Hyukkie tersenyum_

_Saat itu juga Hae menggenggam tangan Hyukkie dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hyukkie, sehingga jarak dintara mereka makin terhapus, Hyukkie menutup matanya._

_Chu~~_

_Hae mencium Hyukkie dengan lembut, hal itu membuat Hyukkie merasa nyaman, tak ada luapan emosi dalam ciuman tersebut, hanya perasaan cinta yang mereka coba ungkapkan. Setelah beberapa menit, merekapun melepaskan ciuman itu._

"_kajja pulang"ucap Hae_

"_ani, aku mau kau mentraktirku makan ramyun, sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan denganmu" ucap Hyukkie_

"_ah ne, kajja kita makan"Hae menarik tangan Hyukkie, Hyukkie pun tersenyum_

_Setelah menikmati ramyun, Hae mengantar Hyukkie pulang kerumahnya. Ternyata didepan rumah Hyukkie ummanya telah menunggu dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal, Hae merasa akan aneh, tidak biasanya ummanya memperlihatkan wajah kesalnya._

"_annyeong ajhumma"ucap Hae ramah_

"_hmm"hanya itu yang di ucapkan umma Hyukkie_

"_Hyukkie apa kau sudah bilang padanya?"ucap umma Hyukkie_

"_ani"ucap Hyukkie pelan_

"_Hae ah disini aku hanya ingin menjelaskan bahwa Hyukkie telah ditunangkan dengan namja lain, jadi lebih baik kau tak berhubungan lagi dengan putriku"ucap umma Hyukkie_

"_tapi bukankah ajhumma setuju dengan hubungan kami"protes Hae_

"_ne, tapi lama kelamaan aku melihat kau bukanlah yang terbaik unttuk Hyukkie, dan sebenarnya putriku sudah di jodohkan sejak kecil"ucap umma_

"_Hyukkie"Hae mencoba meminta penjelasan_

"_Hae ah, mian selama ini umma sudah memintaku agar tak berhunungan denganmu, jongmal mianhe,. . . dan ini petemuan terakhir kita, karena aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku ke Amerika mengikuti tunanganku, sekali lagi benar benar maaf"ucap Hyukkie_

"_jadi begitu, gomawo atas perhatianmu selama ini, selamat kau mendapatkan yang lebihbaik dariku,. . . dan selamat tinggal"ucap Hae yang memandang lama ke arah Hyukkie, dan kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan rumah Hyukkie_

_Hyukkie memasuki rumahnya yang kemudian diikuti ummanya._

"_mianhe chagiya"ucap umma Hyukkie_

"_tidak usah minta maaf umma, mian aku harus meminta umma membohonginya, akting umma sangat bagus , gomawo"ucap Hyukkie melanjutkan jalannya menuju kamarnya, lagi lagi ummanya mengikutinya_

_Tiba tiba Hyukie berbalik dan mmeluk ummanya erat, air mata yang ia coba tahan dari tadi akhirnya jatuh, ummanya dapat merasakan bahu putri semata wayangnya ini sangat bergetar._

"_hyukkie ah, umma tau kau sangat menyayangi Donghae tapi kenapa kau menyuruh umma membohonginya, menurut umma lebih baik kita katakan yang sebenarnya pada Hae"usul umma Hyukkie_

_Hyukkie melepas peluknya dan menghapus air matanya._

"_umma, aku tak yakin apakah operasiku akan berhasil, aku masih ingat yang dikatakan dokter, kemungkinan berhasilnya operasi ini sangat kecil"ucap Hyukkie_

"_jangan bilang begitu nak"_

"_aku hanya tak mau memberi dia harapan dan menungguku, aku takut ia benar benar hancur ketika mendengar aku tak lagi didunia ini"ucap Hyukkie_

_ donghae House_

"_seharusnya kau bilang dari awal Hyukkie ah kalau kau di jodohkan" ucap Hae sambil memukul cermin di hadapannya_

"_kalau begini jadinya mungkin aku akan lebih cepat melupakanmu dan aku tidak akan memintamu untuk menjadi yeojaku, kenapa kau melakukannya padaku"ucap Hae darah pun mengalir dari tangannya seiring dengan air matanya yang juga ikut mengalir _

_**Flashback off**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**TBC**

* * *

**Special Thanks to : **

**nikyunmin : chap 3 udah publish ^^ , official couple yah ? ikutin aja dh ceritanya, hehe**

** Minhyunni1318 : mian lama updatenya, mian udah bikin penasaran hehe, author udah panjangin sedikit di chap 3 nh, ^^ author usahain biar update kilat **

** : gomawo, chap 3 udah publish ^^**

** riesty137 : belum tau nih Kyu bakalan jadian ma Minnie, hehe , keep Read and review ^^**

** chabluebilubilu : ikutin aja ceritanya kalo mau tau ttg Seo, hehe ^^**

** miss key : mian karena typo bertebaran, thanks buat semangatnya ^^**

** lia : doain aja Kyumin jadian, hehe ^^**

** Ri Yong Kim**** : haeppa sebenarnya gk kejam kok ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**jongmal gomawo udah review chingu ^^**

**mian lama updatenya, lagi ada banyak masalah jadi mood buat nulis jd turun, sekali lagi maaf atas kesalahan2 dlm ff ini**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sky**

**Author : Lee Min Yo**

**Cast :**

**Namja : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Donghae,**

**Yeoja : Sungmin, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk**

**Ortu :Hanchul, Kangteuk, Zhoury**

**Genre : Romance , School life**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Chapter 4**

Saat menceritakan kisah cintanya di masa lalu, mata Hae berkaca kaca, mengingat kejadian itu kembali membuatnya dapat merasakan sakit hati yang mendalam, tapi sebagai namja ia tak akan menangis di depan seorang Yeoja, ia pun tetap berusaha tidak menangis.

"kau tau Hae kau namja yang cukup kuat"ucap Minnie setelah mendengar cerita Hae

Hae menatap Minnie "menurutmu begitukah ?"

Minnie mengangguk tegas meyakinkah Hae, kali ini Hae memperlihatkan senyum tulusnya.

"Hae ah, kau tau jika kau punya masalah jangan pernah menyimpannya sendiri, kau bisa berbagi masalahmu itu denganku, atau bahkan dengan yang lain"ucap Minnie

"jongmal gomawo Minnie ah, hmm menurutmu bagaimana cara agar aku bisa melupakannya Min ?"ucap Hae tulus

Minnie tampak berpikir dan sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

"mungkin kau bisa memulainya dengan mengajakku bermain di Lotte world"ucap Minnie

"kenapa harus kesana bersamamu?"ucap Hae yang kurang mempercayai kata kata Minnie yang menurutnya kurang masuk akal

"taman bermain sangat menyenangkan Hae ah, aku rasa jika kita kesana kau bisa melupakan kenangan lamamu dan mulai membuat sebuah kenangan baru"ucap Minnie

"kurasa itu ide yang bagus"ucap Hae sambil tersenyum

"baiklah sudah diputuskan besok kita kesana"usul Minnie

"hah, besok?"ucap Hae tidak percaya

"ne, lebih cepat lebih baik, lagi pula besok kan kita libur"ucap Minnie

"baiklah, sekarang aku merasa apa yang dikatakan ummamu itu benar"ucap Hae

"maksudmu?"Minnie sedikit bingung dengan yang dikatakan Hae

"kau kesepian, kasihan sekali kau Min, haha"kali ini Hae menertawai Minnie

Minnie hanya diam melihat Hae yang tertawa, baru kali ini ia melihat Hae benar benar tertawa, sepertinya ia mulai bisa mengubah Hae. Hae menghentikan tawanya karena ia merasa Minnie tak ikut tertawa tapi malah memperhatikannya.

"wae? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"tanya Hae

"ani, hanya saja kau jarang melihatmu tertawa begitu senang"ucap Minnie

"j j jinjja?"ucap Hae sedikit gugup

"kau tau, kau tampak lebih baik seperti itu"Minnie tersenyum

Hae hanya terdiam mendengar kata kata Minnie, dan mereka pun hanya bisa diam kali ini, merasa agak aneh, Hae pn kembali bicara.

"sepertinya hujan sudah reda, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Min. . ."ucap Hae memecah keheningan yang baru saja terjadi

"ah ne baiklah"ucap Minnie

Minnie pun mengantar Hae ke depan rumah.

"Minnie ah gomawo"ucap Hae di atas motornya

"ne"ucap Minnie sambil tersenyum

"aku pulang dulu ne, annyeong"ucap Hae

Minnie mengangguk dan ia pun membiarkan pandangannya melihat Hae yang mulai menjauh menuju apartemennya.

.

.

.

**Apartement Hae**

Namja itu langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur berukuran besar itu setelah melempar tas sekolahnya ke sembarang tempat, yang ia rasakaan saat ini bukanlah lelah, tapi kelegaan. Entah kenapa saat ia menceritakan masalahnya tadi ia merasa sebagian beban di hatinya terangkat, ia pun tersenyum saat mengingat kembali ekspresi Minnie yang berbeda beda.

"kenapa yeoja itu terlihat begitu manis ya, gomawo Minnie ah"ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Kemudian ia bangkit hendak membersihkan tubuhnya, sebelum ia ke kamar mandi ia melihat ada yang aneh di tasnya, sedikit terlihat lebih besar, hal itu membuatnya penasaran dan mendekati tas tersebut. Seingatnya ia tak pernah membawa banyak barang ke sekolah.

Saat ia membuka tas tersebut ia menemukan sebuah lunch box di sana, ia pun mengeluarkannya dari tas, dan ada sebuah note kecil berwarna pink di sana.

'Hae ah, tadi umma menyuruhku memasukkan makanan ini ke tas mu, oh ya jangan lupa besok pagi kau hanya perlu menghangatkan masakan ini, sebelum ke Lotte world jangan lupa makan yan banyak ne, agar kau tak kelelahan disana' Minnie ;)

Setelah membaca note kecil itu Hae membuka lunch box tersebut dan seulas senyuman tampak dibibirnya.

Ia pun menuju meja makan meletakkan makanan yang di beri umma Minnie, lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, kali ini ia masih tersenyum entah kenapa ia merasa Minnie telah berhasil membuat senyuman tulusnya kembali.

.

.

.

**Minnie house**

"yeoboseyo Kyuhyun ah "ucap Minnie

"yeoboseyo, hmm Minnie apa malam ini kau ada acara, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan malam ini, kau punya waktu?"tanya Kyu

"ani, baiklah aku juga sedang bosan di rumah, jadi di mana kita ketemu?"tanya Minnie

"aku akan menjemputmu"ucap Kyu

"baiklah, aku akan menunggumu, annyeong"ucap Minnie mengakhiri pembicaraan

"annyeong"jawab kyu

Setelah mematikan telpon tersebut entah kenapa saat ini jantung Minnie memompa lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"aish, kenapa lagi aku ini"ucap Minnie

"tidak mungkin aku mendapat serangan jantung dadakan karena mendengar suara Kyu, aishh ottokhe"ucap Minnie sambil memegangi rambutnya

30 menit kemudian

TING TONG

Bel rumah Minnie berbunyi, dia segera membuka pintu, ternyata orang yang ditunggunya dari tadi telah berada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Kyu, masuk lah dulu, aku akan mengambil tas ku dulu ne"ucap Minnie

"baiklah aku juga ingin pamit dengan umma dan appamu"ucap Kyu

"sayang sekali Kyu mereka menemui rekan bisnis tadi sore dan belum pulang, tenang saja aku sudah bilang aku jalan denganmu hari ini"jelas Minnie

"oh begitu, aku tunggu di luar saja"ucap Kyu

"oke"jawab Minnie yang kemudian meninggalkan Kyu di depan pintu

Minnie mengambil tasnya di kamar , lalu ia bercermin merapikan penampilannya.

'ah, cantik'batin Minnie

Entah kenapa tiba tiba wajahnya memanas dan semburat merah mucul di kedua pipinya, dan sekarang jantungnya mulai berdetak tak normal, ia memegangi dadanya.

'ani, kenapa seperti ini, arrggghh'batin Minnie

Kemudian ia menghirup nafasnya dalam agar hal aneh yang ia rasakan barusan dapat hilang.

5 menit kemudian

"mian lama Kyu tadi ada sedikit masalah"ucap Minnie

"gwenchana, kajja"ucap Kyu sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Minnie

Minnie sedikit terkejut dengan Kyu yang tiba tiba menarik pergelangan tangannya, Kyu yang berjalan di depan Minnie tiba tiba berhenti ketika ia merasa Minnie tak ikut berjalan dengannya, ia menoleh ke belakang dan Kyu melihat Minnie sedang terdiam dan melihat ke arah tangannya yang di pegang oleh Kyu.

"mian, aku tidak. . ."ucapan Kyu terpotong, dan ia hendak melepas tangannya dari Minnie

Minnie segera menarik Kyu dan menautkan jari jarinya pada tangan Kyu "gwenchana, lebih baik seperti ini"

"kajja"ucap Minnie, kyu pun tersenyum

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan melewati toko toko sambil menautkan jari jari mereka seperti sepasang kekasih, walaupun begitu orang orang akan menyangka mereka adalah sepasang kekasih tetapi sebenarnya mereka hanya teman. Sepanjang perjalanan dari rumah tak ada kata kata yang keluar, mereka hanya tersenyum, sepertinya sekarang mereka lupa akan rencana mereka malam ini, tapi tiba tiba Kyu berhenti, membuat Minnie juga berhenti.

"wae?"tanya Minnie

"kau mau makan apa?"tanya Kyu tiba tiba dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"itu"kata Minnie sambil menunjuk tempat makan di pinggir jalan

"tobukkie, kajja"ajak Kyu

Mereka duduk di tempat makan pinggir jalan tersebut sambil menunggu pesanan teobukkie mereka.

"ini pesanannya, wah wah wah kalian pasangan yang serasi"ucap pedang teobukki tersebut

Kyu dan Minnie hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar kata kata orang tersebut.

Saat pedagang tarsebut berbicara seperti itu, tiba tiba seorang namja yang hendak memesan teobukkie mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minnie dan Kyu, dan ketika pedang tersebut beranjak pergi untuk melayani pembeli lain, Minnie melihat Hae yang sedang memandangnya.

"Hae, sedang apa kau di sini?"tanya Minnie

"aku hanya mau membeli teobukkie"ucap Hae

"kajja bergabung dengan kami saja"ucap Minnie

"mian, tapi aku harus membeli sesuatu lagi"ucap Hae

Dan pedagang tersebut memberi teobukkie yang telah terbungkus plastik pada Hae, Hae pun membayarnya.

"aku duluan Min, Kyu"Hae tersenyum

"ne"Kyumin

Hae menuju ke parkiran dan memasuki mobilnya, entah kenapa kali ini ia tak berniat menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan ia teringat kejadian tadi yang membuatnya merasakan hal aneh pada dirinya.

"aish kenapa aku jadi mengingat mereka"ucap Hae

.

.

.

Kyu dan Minnie masih menautkan jari mereka tak ada inisiatif sedikit pun untuk melepaskan tautan itu, dan saat ini mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu Minnie.

"apa kau senang hari ini jalan denganku?"ucap Kyu tanpa menatap wajah Minnie

Minnie menatap Kyu yang masih tidak menatapnya.

"ne "ucap Minnie sambil tersenyum

Kemudian Kyu menggerakkan tubuhnya agar menghadap Minnie, ia tersenyum, mata mereka saat ini bertemu, tak ada kata yang mereka ungkapan hanya mencoba meresapi perasaan yang nyaman ketika mereka saling berpandangan. Sedangkan sebuah mobil yang menampakkan sosok Hae segera pergi ketika melihat kejadian tersebut.

"gomawo"ucap Kyu pelan dan lembut

Kyu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Minnie, ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat membuat Minnie menutup matanya, tak ada sedikitpun penolakan darinya, Kyu berhasil menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Minnie, tak ada lumatan dalam ciuman itu, sedangkan sekarang jantung Minnie mulai bekerja tak normal, tapi ia tak bisa melepaskan ciuman lembut yang di beri Kyu. Tiba tiba ciuman itu lepas begitu saja ketika ada suara kucing yang bertengkar. *poor Kyumin*. Dan sekarang pintu rumah Minnie terbuka menampilkan sosok Teukie.

"Minnie kau sudah sampai, omo kenapa wajahmu merah begitu, apa kau demam?"tanya Teukie yang Khawatir melihat wajah Minnie memerah.

"Kyu gomawo telah mengantarku, aku masuk dulu ne, kau hati hati di jalan"ucap Minnie dan segera memasuki rumahnya

"ne, kalau begitu ajhumma aku pulang dulu"ucap Kyu

"masuklah dulu"ucap Teukie

"gomawo ajhumma, tapi ini sudah larut lain kali aku kesini lagi"ucap Kyu

"ah, baiklah kau hati hati di jalan ne"ucap Teukie

"ne ajhumma, annyeong"Kyu pun meninggalkan rumah Minnie

.

.

.

**Esok harinya**

"oh ternyata kau Donghae ah, masuklah Minnie masih bersiap siap"ucap Teukie

Donghae pun memasuki rumah Minnie, Teukie mengajak Hae untuk menunggu Minnie di ruang tamu dan ternyata di sana ada Kangin yang juga, Teukie pun duduk di sebelahnya.

"hari ini kalian akan kemana?"tanya Kangin

"Lotte World ajhussi"ucap Hae

"pasti Minnie yang mengusulkan tempat itu, hah anak itu tidak pernah bosan apa mengunjungi Lotte World"ucap Kangin

Sedangkan Hae hanya tersenyum, setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya Minnie selesai berdandan dan menuju ruang tamu.

"mian Hae ah, apa kau sudah lama menunggu?"ucap Minnie

"ani, aku baru saja datang"jawab Hae

"kajja, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bermain, umma appa aku pergi dulu ya"ucap Minnie semangat

"ne , kau hati hati jangan merepotkan Donghae"ucap Kangin

"ok appa"jawab Minnie

Setelah Hae dan Minnie berpamitan, mereka pun menuju depan rumah, dan ternyata mobil Hae sudah terparkir tepat di depan rumah Minnie. Hae dan Minnie memasuki mobil tersebut, Hae mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menuju Lotte World.

**Lotte World**

"MWO?"teriak Hae tiba tiba

"wae? Bukan kah roller coster menyenangkan?"ucap Minnie santai

"ne, tapi ini sudah yang ke empat kalinya, apa kau tidak bosan?"ucap Hae

"aku tau kita terlalu lama bermain disinida kau sepertinya lapar, kajja kita makan dulu"ucap Minnie sambil menuju ke sebuah food court di dekat sana, dan diikuti oleh Hae yang merasa lega karena ia bisa menghindar dari Roller coster yang membuat kepalanya merasa tidak ena, dan seketika itu juga hujan turun, membuat pengunjung berlari mencari tempat yang teduh.

**Food Court**

Minnie memesan makanan sedangkan Hae duduk di salah satu kursi menunggu Minnie memesan makanan mereka, setelah memesan makanan tersebut, pelayan itu mengambilkan pesanan Minnie. Tak perlu lama menunggu pesanan Minnnie kini telah siap, Minnie membawa nampan berisi pesanan mereka ke meja tempat Hae menunggu.

"akhirnya, aku lapar sekali"ucap Hae

"spertinya hujannya akan lama, padahal aku masih ingin bermain"ucap Minnie sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

Deg

Melihat itu membuat jantung Hae seperti tersengat aliran listrik, ia merasa Minnie sangat manis jika bertingkah seperti itu.

"Min, kajja makan, nanti makananmu dingin, tenang saja lain kali kita kesini lagi"ucap Hae mencoba menetralkan detakan jantungnya.

"jinjja?"tanya Minnie bersemangat

"tentu saja" ucap Hae yang kemudian menikmati makanannya

Minnie tersenyum, ia memandang Hae 'aku harap kau benar benar bisa kembali menjadi dirimu yang sebenarnya'batin Minnie

Hae yang menyadari sedang di perhatikan membuatnya menghentikan acara makannya.

"wae memandangku seperti itu , apa ada yang salah ?"tanya Hae peasaran

"ani, hanya saja kau mulai menampakkan perubahanmu, dan itu lebih baik Hae, pertahankan dirimu yang sebenarnya Hae ne ?"ucap Minnie

Hae tersenyum "sepertinya kau berhasil mengembalikanku, walaupun belum sepenuhnya aku kembali pada diriku yang sebenarnya"

"kau hanya perlu melakukannya secara bertahap Hae"ucap Minnie

"termasuk mulai mencintai seseorang lagi ?"ucap Hae dengan memandang Minnie intens

Minnie tampak terdiam dengan ucapan Hae, ia mencoba berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hae, "ne , tentu"

"gomawo"ucap Hae sambil tersenyum

"wah, kalian berkencan ? ini berita bagus untuk kelas kita"ucap seorang yeoja yang tiba tiba saja datang dan duduk di meja Minnie da Hae

"Seo kami tidak berkencan, aku hanya menemani Hae untuk refreshing"ucap Minnie

"ne, kau tauk usah menyebarkan berita yang aneh aneh, jangan merepotkan Minnie"ucap Hae

"wah Hae kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, sepertinya kau mulai menyukainya?"ucap Seo

"sudahlah, aku tak ingin ribut denganmu apalagi kau yeoja, jadi sekarang pergilah"ucap Hae

"bilang saja kau tak mau aku menganggu kencanmu dengan Minnie"ucap Seo sambil berlalu meninggalkan Hae dan Minnie

"sudah Hae"ucap Minnie sambil memegang tangan Hae yang sepertinya hendak menghentikan Seo

.

.

.

**Esok harinya**

"wah, aku tidak sangka kalau dia berhasil menaklukannya"ucap seseorang

"aku juga, tapi kenapa bisa begitu ya?"timpal seseorang lainnya

"apa mungkin dia yeoja murahan" ucap seseorang

"mungkin saja, mana mungkin bisa semudah itu menaklukan anak itu"ucap seseorang menyetujui

"tapi kalau aku lihat dia yeoja yang sedikit polos"

"dia hanya polos di depan kita, di belakang mana kita tau apa yang ia lakukan"

"benar, murahan sekali dia"

"ya! , bubar kalian semua jangan menyebarkan berita yang aneh aneh" ucap seorang namja tiba tiba

Yeoja yeoja yang tadinya berkumpul di depan mading akhirnya bubar setelah seorang namja meneriaki mereka. Namja itu mendekati mading dan merobek sebuah gambar yang tertempel di mading tersebut. Sekarang tangannya sudah di penuhi oleh kertas yang berisi gambar yang sama, dari tadi selama menuju ke kelas ia merobek semua kertas tersebut di tiap dinding gedung sekolah yang ia temui. Sekilas ia mencoba memandang lagi kertas yang berisi gambar tersebut, raut wajahnya sekarang tampak sedih, tapi seketika hilang ketika seorang yeoja memanggilnya.

"Kyuhyun ah apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"tanyanya

"aku hanya membersihkan dinding yang di tempeli gambar oleh orang yang tak bertanggung jawab"ucap Kyu

"aku bantu ne"ucap yeoja itu

"ani, sebaiknya kau ke kelas saja dulu Seo"ucap Kyu sambil meninggalkan Seo yang sedikit kesal dengan tingkah Kyu

Belum jauh meninggalkan mading dari tempatnya berdiri, lagi lagi Kyu mendengar suara yeoja yang tengah menyidir seseorang. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang yeoja yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa malu tapi yeoja itu tetap berjalan mencoba menghilangkan pikiran pikiran negatifnya, dan tiba tiba seorang namja berdiri di depannya membuat kepalanya menabrak dada bidang sang namja.

"dia yeojachinguku jadi apa yang kita lakukan hal yang wajar sebagai kekasih, sepasang kekasih berciuman itu wajar , dan kalian juga pasti pernah melakukannya, dan ku harap kalian tak membuat berita aneh, kalian tau Minnie yang telah menyadarkanku dari semua tingkah buruk yang aku lakukan, dan sekali lagi dia bukan yeoja murahan seperti yang kalian pikirkan"ucap namja itu

Kyu tersenyum miris memandangi hal yang tengah terjadi di depannya dan berlalu sambil meremas erat kertas yang berisi gambar sepasang kekasih yang sepertinya tengah berciuman, lalu ia membuang kertas tersebut ke tempat sampah.

"Donghae ah"ucap Minnie yang dari tadi menundukkan kepalanya

"kajja ke kelas Min"ucap Hae yang kemudian merangkul bahu Minnie

.

.

.

**Break time**

Saat ini Minnie, Wookie , Yesung sedang duduk di salah satu meja di kantin. Minnie hanya menunduk sedangkan Wookie mandang Minnie dengan wajah kecewa. Sedangkan Yesung hanya memandang dengan wajah datar.

"Minnie ah"ucap Wookie kesal,

Tapi tiba tiba tangan Yesung menggenggam lembut tangan Wookie, membuat Wookie menoleh pada Yesung, Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya sambil sedikit menampilkan senymannya, Yesung mengisyaratkan agar Wookie menahan emosinya.

"Minnie ah tak uasah takut begitu pada kami, dan jangan menunduk terus apa kepalamu tidak sakit begitu terus terusan?"ucap Yesung

Akhirnya Minnie menegakkan kepalanya perlahan lalu memandang Wookie dan Yesung.

"gwenchana?"ucap Yesung

"ne"ucap Minnie sambil mencoba tersenyum

"jangan takut begitu, Wookie hanya mencemaskanmu"ucap Yesung

"Minnie ah, jujur aku sangat takut ketika mereka membuat berita aneh tentangmu, tapi sebelumnya apa aku boleh tau, apa kalian benar benar berpacaran"ucap Wookie kemudian menoleh pada Yesung, Yesung tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Wookie

"ani, sama sekali tidak, tadi dia berkata seperti itu hanya untuk menolongku agar mereka tak mengakan hal hal negatif lagi terhadapku"ucap Minnie

"lalu kebenaran gambar ini bagaimana? Ini sudah menyebar di jejaring sosial, tapi sepertinya pelaku yang menyebarkannya telah memblokir jaringan tersebut "ucap Wookie sambil mempelihatkan ponselnya

"kemaren aku memang ke Lotte world dengan Hae tapi kami tidak melakukan apapun dan kejadian sebenarnya tidak seperti ini , sebenarnya ia hanya meniup debu yang masuk ke mataku, makanya foto ini seolah olah memperlihatkan kami seperti sedang berciuman"ucap Minnie

"kau juga mendapatkan gambar ini kemaren?" tanya Wookie

"ne"ucap Minnie singkat

"kira kira kau tau siapa yang melakukannya?"ucap Wookie

"ani,, sudahlah aku tak ingin membahasnya"ucap Minnie

"tapi Min. . ."ucapan Wookie terpotong karena tiba tiba Yesung meneriaki sesorang

"Kyu . . ."teriak Yesung

Kyu menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat Yesung yang memanggilnya, ia melihat ada Wookie dan juga Minnie di sana, entah kenapa ia tak berniat untuk menghampiri Yesung, tapi Yesung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menarik Kyu ke tempat mereka duduk, lalu Kyu duduk di sebelah Minnie, sekarang mereka hanya diam.

"sekarang kau temani Minnie ne, sepertinya dia shock dengan kejadian tadi,"ucap Yesung tiba tiba

"tapi hyung aku. . ."ucap Kyu dipotong oleh Yesung

"aku ingin bicara berdua dulu dengan Wookie, jadi kau temani Minnie ne"ucap Yesung sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Wookie dan Wookie hanya menuruti Yesung

10 menit kemudian

"kau juga marah?"ucap Minnie

"ani"jawab Kyu

"kenapa diam saja, sudah 10 menit kita disini dan tak ada yang kita lakukan"ucap Minnie tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya

"kau sekarang mau melakukan apa?"ucap Kyu

"entahlah, aku ke kelas dulu"ucap Minnie

Saat Minnie berdiri dari tempatnya, pergelangan tangannya di tarik oleh Kyu.

"wae?"tanya Minnie

"ani"Kyu pun melepas tangan Minnie, Minnie pun sekarang telah berlalu meninggalkan Kyu

'aku hanya mau bilang aku cemburu melihatmu dekat dengan Hae'batin Kyu

"Kyu kau melamun?"tanya seorang yeoja

"oh Seo, ani hanya memikirkan sesuatu"ucap Kyu

"ini, tadi temanku memberi brosur ini padaku, aku tau kau pasti akan ikut even ini"ucap Seo

"kompetisi fotografi temanya 'Natur and Girl' , hmm ini menarik, gomawo Seo"ucap Kyu

"kau hanya perlu membayarku dengan sesuatu"ucap Seo

"baiklah nona yang baik hati, kau mau apa katakan saja"ucap Kyu

"berkencan denganku malam ini"ucap Seo dengan tersenyum malu

"mian aku tak bisa, . . ."ucap Kyu

"kalau Minnie yang bicara seperti tadi, apa kau akan memberi jawaban yang sama?"tanya Seo kesal

"aku traktir es krim saja ne,"jawab Kyu meninggalkan Seo yang duduk dengan wajah yang kesal

**.**

**.**

**.**

**kelas**

"mian aku tak bermaksud bicara seperti itu tadi"ucap Seo

"arraso, gwenchana"ucap Kyu

Tiba tiba Seo yang berdiri duduk di samping Kyu, lalu ia menggenggam tangan Kyu, membuat Kyu menatap Seo dengan wajah yang bingung.

"aku cemburu padamu dan juga Minnie"ucap Seo

"Minnie itu sahabatku kau juga sahabatku, jadi apa yang kau cemburui"ucap Kyu tak memandang lawan bicaranya

"akhir akhir ini kau lebih dekat dengannya"ucap Seo hati hati

"dia murid baru jadi aku hanya ingin ia bisa menyesuaikan diri di kelas ini dengan cepat"jawab Kyu

"saranghae"ucap Seo tiba tiba

Brukk

Buku yang di pegang oleh yeoja itu jatuh setelah mendengar suara Seo mengucapkan kata 'saranghae'.

"mian aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu" ucap yeoja itu sambil membereskan segera buku yang berceceran kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas yang sepi yang hanya terdapat Kyu dan Seo, sedangkan Kyu dan Seo masih memandang yeoja itu hingga hilang di balik pintu, tapi Seo kembali melanjutkan kata katanya.

"aku mohon beri aku kesempatan"ucap Seo dengan matanya yang mulai memerah menahan air matanya

Entah kenapa Kyu tidak tega melihat Seo yang memohon dan ia juga bisa lihat mata Seo yang berusaha menahan air matanya.

"baiklah"ucap Kyu singkat

"gomawo Kyu"ucap Seo yang kemudian memeluk Kyu, dan Kyu hanya bisa menerima perlakuan yeoja yang masih berstatus sebagai sahabatnya ini, Seo tersenyum, tepatnya tersenyum sinis yang tentunya tidak diketahui oleh Kyu.

**taman belakang sekolah**

Yeoja itu berlari sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa begitu nyeri, sesampainya di taman belakang sekolah ia jatuh dengan posisi berlutut, kakinya yang sekarang begitu lemas membuatnya harus mendudukkan diri di tanah, ia tekuk kedua lututnya dan ia menenggelamkan wajahnya disana.

"umma. . .rasanya dadaku begitu sesak setelah mendengar hal itu, hiks hiks . . ., aku hiks , aku tidak mengerti kenapa bisa begini, . . .hiks hiks"yeoja itu terus menangis

"Min . . ." seorang namja mendekat ke arah yeoja yang di panggil Min itu

Yeoja itu segera menghapus air matanya, sang namja segera duduk di samping yeoja itu.

"kau menangis Min ?"tanya namja itu

"Hae ah, kenapa kau bisa di sini?"tanya yeoja itu tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan namja itu

"apa ada yang menyakitimu Min?" tanyanya

"ani, gomawo telah khawatir Hae ah"ucap Minnie

"kau tau jika kau punya masalah jangan pernah menyimpannya sendiri, kau bisa berbagi masalahmu itu denganku, atau bahkan dengan yang lain, Min kau ingat kata katamu itu Min, apa kau tak menerapkan hal itu pada dirimu ?"tanya Hae

"hiks hiks hiks"Minnie hanya menangis

"M M Min mian, jika kau tak mau cerita kau tak perlu menceritakan masalahmu"ucap hae sedikit khawatir

"dadaku hanya terasa sesak Hae"ucap Minnie, seketika itu juga Hae memeluk Minnie

"tenanglah aku akan selalu ada untukmu"ucap Hae

"gomawo Hae"ucap Minnie

"aku berharap akulah yang di sampingnya"ucap Kyu dari kejauhan

**2 minggu kemudian**

Yeoja itu kembali memandangi langit, hatinya akan selalu terasa lega jika seperti itu, menceritakan isi hatinya, menceritakan semua bebannya, menceritakan semua kejadian yang ia alami.

"umma. . ., kau jangan khawatir aku sekarang tidak begitu sedih karena Hae selalu menghiburku, tapi aku merasa kekurangan , Kyu yang sedikit mulai menjauhiku dan memilih Seo, . . .umma sebenarnya aku. . . aku . . . jatuh cinta pada Kyu tapi bagaimana dengan Seo, dan bagaimana juga dengan Kyu, sepertinya Kyu lebih menyukai Seo, umma rasanya begitu sesak, hahhh. . . aku ingin kau memelukku umma"Minnie menutup matanya merasakan angin yang membelai wajahnya

Tiba tiba seorang yeoja paruh baya memeluk Minnie dari belakang, membuat Minnie merasa terkejut.

"umma, appa sekarang kau juga membawaku ke surga dan memelukku?"ucap Minnie

"Minnie ah"ucap yeoja paruh baya itu

"Teukie umma. . ."Minnie membuka matanya dan memeluk kembali Teukie dan appanya yang sekarang juga ikut berpelukan

Namja yang dari tadi sibuk mengambil gambar gadis itu tiba tiba sedikit terkejut ketika melihat seorang namja dan yeoja paruh baya yang ia kenal mendekati yeoja yang dari tadi sibuk ia foto.

"jadi selama ini, yeoja itu adalah. . . Minnie"ucap Kyu

Tiba tiba Kyu mendapat pesan dari appanya menyuruh ia untuk segera pulang, Kyu sebenarnya tak berniat untuk mengikuti appa dan ummanya pergi ke pesta pernikahan anak dari sahabat orang tuanya itu, tapi jika ummanya sudah meminta ia akan menuruti, dan membuat ia harus segera meninggalkan lapangan .

"Minnie ah kenapa kau tak mau bercerita pada kami, kau masih menganggap kami . . . orang asing"ucap Teukie yang memberi jeda pada kata katanya

'apa orang asing? apa maksud umma Minnie itu' ucap seorang yeoja yang tak sengaja melewati lapangan luas itu, dan melihat orang tengah berpelukan, hal tersebut membuat ia penasaran, ia sengaja mendekat dan berlindung di balik sebuah pohon, ia tau yeoja itu adalah Minnie karena ia pernah melihat wajah orang tua Minnie

"umma walaupun aku bukan anak kandung kalian, . . . tapi kalian harus tau satu hal kalau aku mencintai kalian bahkan sangat, percayalah padaku, dan. . . aku tidak cerita tentang hal itu,, karena aku tak ingin umma juga ikut memikirkan masalahku, mian aku benar benar minta maaf"ucap Minnie

"kami percaya, jangan minta maaf, kami mengerti Min, Min kita ini keluarga jika kau ada masalah kau juga harus membaginya dengan kami"ucap umma

"baiklah umma , aku akan merubah sikapku mulai sekarang"ucap Minnie meyakinkan

" bilang saja putriku yang cantik ini malu menceritakan cerita cintanya"ucap Kangin menggoda Minnie

"appa. . ."ucap Minnie yang merasa sedikit malu

"putriku sudah besar ternyata"ucap Kangin

Mereka kembali berpelukan.

'Minnie aku sudah tau rahasiamu sekarang, haha, 'batin yeoja itu

"kajja pulang sebentar lagi kita kan ada acara ke pesta pernikahan anak rekan bisnismu"ucap teukie

"ah, ne aku hampir lupa"ucap Kangin.

.

.

.

**Hall**

Para tamu undangan sudah ramai dalam ruangan yang megah tersebut, tepatnya tempat diadakannya pesta pernikahan salah satu anak pengusaha terkenal di Seoul, tamu undangan pun datang dari berbagai kalangan yang rata rata dari kelas atas, baik dari sahabat maupun rekan bisnis. Acaranya masih berlangsung yang di kabarkan akan sampai dini hari, para undangan asyik mencicipi makanan sambil mengobrol dengan tamu lainnya. Tiba tiba ketika sang tuan rumah melihat seorang rekan bisnis sekaligus sahabatnya ia langsung permisi meninggalkan tamu lain dan menghapirinya.

"Hankyung ah, gomawo kau datang"ucap sang tuan rumah

"Zhoumi ah, chukhahaeyo, semoga rumah tangga putrimu bahagia"ucap hankyung sambil memeluk sahabatnya

"gomawo atas doanya"ucap Zhoumi melepas pelukan

"chukhahaeyo"ucap Chullie memeluk Zhoumi ringan

"chukhahaeyo ajhussi"ucap Kyu sambil menyalami Zhoumi dan memeluknya

"gomawo Chullie ah, Kyu ah, kau makin tampan saja Kyu, pasti banyak yeoja yang menyukaimu"ucap Zhoumi

"ajhussi bisa saja"ucap Kyu

"tunggu dulu aku panggil mochiku dulu ne, Mochi chagiya"ucap Zhoumi sambil melambai ke arah istrinya

"namaku Liu Xian Hua, bukan mochi"ucapnya sambil menghampiri Zhoumi

"kau masih saja memanggilnya seperti itu"ucap Hankyung

"ne sejak senior high school"sambung Chullie

"agar terasa selalu romantis, haha"ucap Zhoumi

"chukhahaeyo,,"ucap Hankyung dan dilanjutkan oleh Chullie dan juga Kyu

"ne gomawo, wah Kyu kau sudah besar rupanya"ucap Mochi

"oh ya Kyu kau cicipi saja makanan di sini ne, kalau aku punya putra atau putri seumuran denganmu, sudah aku suruh menemani, tapi Kyu kenapa kau tak mengajak yeojachingumu saja, haha"ucap Zhoumi

Lagi lagi Kyu hanya menampilkan senyumannya.

"ajhumma ajhussi aku permisi ke toilet dulu ya"ucap Kyu

"ah, ne"ucap Mochi

Hankyung dan Chullie sekarang sedang ditemani sang tuan rumah untuk mencicipi makanan di pesta itu. Tapi tiba tiba Zhoumi pamit untuk menyambut salah seorang sahabatnya, sehingga hanya nyonya Liu yang menemani.

"Chukhahamnida"ucap namja paruh baya yang kemudian diikuti oleh istrinya

"gomawo Kangin ah, Teukie ah"ucap Zhoumi sambil memeluk Kangin

"mian setelah pulang dari Jepang aku tak sempat mengunjungimu"ucap Kangin

"arraso, kau pasti sibuk mengurusi kepindahanmu dan sekolah putrimu"ucap Zhoumi

"chukhahaeyo ajhussi"ucap seorang yeoja

"gomawo Minnie ah, kau makin cantik saja jika kau punya seorang putra mungkin aku akan jodohkan denganmu, haha" ucap Zhoumi

"sayang sekali Zhoumi ah kalaupun kau punya seorang putra kau telat, putriku hatinya sudah ada yan memiliki"ucap Kangin

"aish kau ini masih saja tidak berubah, Minnie ah kenapa tak kau bawa namjachingumu itu"ucap Zhoumi

"ani ajhussi, appa membohongimu"ucap Minnie yang merasa malu

"haha, putrimu masih pemalu seperti dulu"ucap Zhoumi

Kemudian Zhoumi mengajak Kangin dan keluarganya untuk bergabung dengan istrinya.

"Chullie ah"ucap Teukie

"kalian saling kenal"tanya Mochi sambil memandang Teukie dan Chullie bergantian

"ne dia dia sahabat serta rekan kerja kami"ucap Teukie

"wah ternyata kita bisa saling bertemu semuanya"ucap Hankyung

"ne, aku tak menyangka kau dan Zhoumi juga saling kenal"ucap Kangin

"wah selama di Jepang putrimu makin cantik saja"ucap Chullie

"bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan anak kita"lanjut Chullie

"ne kau tau putra Chullie sangat tampan dan menurutku cocok dengan Minne yang cantik"ucap Zhoumi

"Minnie ku sudah ada yang punya, haha"ucap Kangin

"appa. . . " ucap Minnie yang meraa malu

"hahaha . . ."para orang tua hanya bisa tertawa melihat Minnie yang merasa malu

Mereka kembali menikmati hidangan di sana dengan obrolan yang ringan sedangkan Minnie sekarang sedang berjalan jalan sambil memilih hidangan yang hendak dia cicipi, setelah beberapa menit para tamu undangan berkumpul di depan pengantin karena acara selanjutnya akan di mulai yaitu pelemparan bucket bunga. Sedangkan Minnie yang telah menghabiskan makanannya, merasa tertarik dengan acara tersebut dan ikut berkumpul di tengah para tamu yang menunggu pelemparan bucket bunga tersebut.

"aish Kyuhyunnie dimana ? kenapa ke toilet lama sekali?"ucap Chullie

"ya ! putramu itu sedah dewasa jangan kau anggap ia seperti anak kecil"ucap Teukie

"lebih baik kita melihat putriku melempar bucket bunga saja"ajak Mochi

Akhirnya mereka melihat acara tersebut dari belakang, tentu saja mereka tak ikut karena di sana kebanyakan para remaja atau yeoja dewasa yang masih single.

Pengantin wanita sekarang sudah membelakangi tamu, bucket bunga yang ia pegang sekarang akan di lempar ke arah tamu undangan, ia pun siap menghitung.

"one two. . . three .. ."ucap pengantin yeoja tersebut

Bucket bunga tersebut telah sampai di tengah para tamu dan yang mendapatkannya adalah seorang yeoja manis yang tersenyum mendapat bunga tersebut, ternyata tak hanya tangnnya saja yang memegang bunga tersebut seorang namja yang terlihat tampan dengan setelan jasnya, namja itu tersenyum pada sang yeoja dan dibalas oleh yeoja itu.

"ya Minnieku mendapatkannya, siapa namja yang di sebelahnya, haha"ucap Teukie

"ya itu putraku"ucap Chullie

Para tamu undangan hanya melihat ke arah mereka tepatnya ke arah Kyuhyun dan juga Minnie, mereka semua juga ikut tersenyum dan ada yang berbicara ' mereka serasilah' , 'andai saja aku di posisi yeoja itu' atau 'wah beruntung sekali'.

Kyu pun melepaskan pegangan pada bucket bunga tersebut dan membiarkan Minnie yang memiliki bunga tersebut, mereka pun sekarang di ajak berfoto berdua dan juga dengan pasangan pengantin.

Setelah acara berfoto foto selesai, tiba tiba Kyu dan Minnie mengeluarkan ponsel mereka.

"aku ingin berfoto denganmu"ucap Kyu dan Minnie bersamaan, mereka pun tertawa

"ya ya kalian, biar umma yang mengambil foto kalian"ucap Chullie yang datang tiba tiba, dan diikuti oleh Teukie dan juga Mochi

Chullie pun mengambil ponsel Kyu dan Minnie, dan mencoba mengambil mengambil mereka berdua, Chullie nampak begitu senang melihat Kyu dan Minnie, setelah mengambil foto mereka Chullie melihat hasil dari potretannya, ia kembali tersenyum.

'bagaimana pun juga kau harus dekat dengan Minnie, aku tak peduli dengan namja yang Minnie suka, Kyu harus benar benar jauh dari Seo'batin Chullie

"umma"ucap Kyu mendekat ke arah ummanya dan di ikuti Minnie

"Kyuhyun ah, kau antar Minnie pulang ne, umma dan appa ada sedikit urusan pekerjaan dengan mereka, kau lihat Minnie sepertinya sudah kelelahan"ucap Chullie

"ajhumma annyeong"ucap Kyu

"kenapa kau bisa mengenal umma Minnie?"tanya Mochi

"dia teman sekolah Minnie dan mereka sekelas, Kyu baik sekali pada Minnie dia sering mengantar Minnie pulang sekolah"ucap Teukie

"ya aku tak menyangka hubungan mereka juga dekat, sepertinya rencana perjodohan anak kalian akan terwujud"ucap Mochi

Minnie dan Kyu melihat ke arah Mochi, kemudian melihat ke arah orang tua mereka masing masing mencoba meminta penjelasan.

"Kyu ah kau bisa mengantar Minnie kan, oh ya kalau kau tak keberatan kau bisa menemani Minnie sampai kami pulang"ucap Teukie

"ah ne Kyu, kasihan Minnie sendirian"ucap Chullie

"baiklah, sekarang aku akan mengantar Minnie"ucap Kyu

"kau bawa mobil ajhussi saja, nanti umma dan appamu akan ke rumah, ne"ucap Teukie

"ne ajhumma"ucap Kyu

Mereka pun sekarang pamit dan menuju parkiran untuk mengambil mobil, sedangkan para orang tua hanya tersenyum melihat anak mereka.

**Minnie's House**

Kyuhyun dan Minnie sudah sampai di rumah Minnie, Minnie mempersilahkan Kyu masuk dan menyuruhnya duduk di ruang santai sambil menonton tv, sementara itu Minnie membuat minuman untuk Kyu.

"minumlah Kyu"ucap Minnie

"gomawo Min"ucap Kyu

Akhirnya mereka diam dan hanya memperhatikan siaran tv, merasa tak enak dengan keadaan seperti ini Kyu memulai pembicaraannya.

"bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hae?"ucap Kyu

"maksudmu?"tanya Minnnie tak mengerti

"kalian semakin dekat"ucap Kyu

"ne, aku . . .kami memang semakin dekat tapi, ya kita berteman dekat"ucap Minnie

"kalian . . .pacaran ?"ucap Kyu memberi jeda pada kata katanya

"ani, sudah kubilang kita teman dekat"ucap Minnie menekankan pada kata kata terakhir

"oh, begitu"ucap Kyu kemudian mengambil cangkir yang di atas meja dan meminum teh yang di buat oleh Minnie

"Kyu,, malam itu kenapa menciumku?"ucap Minnie

"uhuk uhuk"Kyu tersedak dengan Minumannya

"ahahaha,, aku hanya bercanda tak usah di jawab"ucap Minnie mencoba menahan rona merah di pipinya agar tidak muncul karena mengingat kejadian malam itu

"apa kau dan Seo,, kau menyu. . . "ucapan Minnie terhenti

Chu~~

Kali ini Kyu membekap bibir manis Minnie dengan bibirnya, Kyu tak akan membiarkan Minnie melanjutkan kata katanya yang pastinya Kyu tau arah pembicaraan Minnie. Lagi lagi jantung Minnie beretak kencang seiring dengan timbulnya rona merah di pipinya, jantung Kyu juga berdetak dengan kencang, tiba tiba Kyu melumat bibir Minnie dan . . .

TING TONG

TING TONG

Bel tersebut tetap saja berbunyi, Kyu dan Minnie sepertinya tak menyadari bel tersebut, mereka masih asyik dengan ciuman tersebut.

TING TONG

TING TONG

Akhirnya Minnie mencoba melepaskan diri dari Kyu.

"se sepertinya ada orang, aku buka pintu dulu ne"ucap Minnie

"ne"ucap Kyu singkat

"tunggu aku rasa appa dan ummaku sudah datang"lanjut Kyu mengikuti Minnie dari belakang

Minnie pun ke depan membuka pintu rumahnya.

"umma appa"ucap Minnie

"Kyu ah gomawo telah menemani Minnie, umma menyuruhmu langsung ke mobil saja, tadi ajhumma menyuruh mampir sebentar tapi ia tidak mau"ucap Teukie

"kalo begitu aku pamit dulu ajhumma ajhussi, Min. . ."ucap Kyu

"ah , ne hati hati"ucap Teukie

Minnie pun hanya tersenyum melihat Kyu yang berlari keluar dari halaman rumah Minnie.

.

.

.

**Esok harinya**

"Kyua ah, apa kau sudah menemukan objek untuk even fotografi yang kemaren aku katakan?,, aku punya ide bagaimana kalau aku saja objeknya?"ucap Seo semangat

"gomawo Seo, tapi aku sudah menemukan objeknya, beberapa minggu lalu aku memotret dan mungkin hasil tersebut akan aku serahkan untuk even ini"ucap Kyu

"boleh aku melihatnya?"tanya Seo

"nanti saja . . ."ucap Kyu terpotong

"Kyu ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu"ucap Hae yang berada di depan kelas

"Seo sepertinya aku pergi dulu ne"ucap Kyu meninggalkan Seo

Taman sekolah

"ini"Hae menyerahkan sebuah kertas pada Kyu

Kyu pun membaca kertas tersebut dan ia tersenyum.

"wae? Kau tak berniat mengikutinya?"ucap Hae

"gomawo kau telah memberitahu ku, kemaren Seo juga memberi brosur ini padaku"ucap Kyu

"oh begitu ya, ternyata aku telat, aku melihat brosur ini di halte bus dan aku mengambilnya, haha"ucap Hae dengan nada canggungnya

"ketika melihat ini, aku teringat kalau kau selalu bersemangat mengikuti even even fotografi"lanjut Hae

"Hae ah,, ternyata kau sudah kembali"ucap Kyu

"haha"tawa Hae masih dengan canggung

Mereka pun diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Minnie berhasil mengembalikanmu"ucap Kyu

"ya aku beruntung, . . .sepertinya kau menyukainya"ucap Hae

"yang kau maksud siapa?"ucap Kyu

"siapa lagi kalau bukan Minnie"ucap Hae

"bagaimana denganmu?"ucap Kyu

"maksudmu?"ucap Hae

"kau. . . menyukainya?" tanya Kyu

"ne, . . . bahkan sangat, tapi aku menyukainya seperti saudaraku"ucap Hae

'mian aku bohong, sepertinya ku mulai jatuh cinta pada Minnie'batin Hae

"mian selama ini aku bersikap buruk pada kalian"lanjut Hae

"Hae. . ., gwenchana, aku mengerti kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu"ucap Kyu

"ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan, kalian berkencan ?"ucap namja dari belakang tempat Hae dan Kyu duduk

"ya Yesungie kau iri melihat kami berkencan"ucap Hae tiba tiba

Yesung pun menghampiri Hae dan Kyu dan duduk ditengah tengah antara Kyu dan Hae.

"ya ya sekarang kau seenaknya saja duduk di sini"ucap Hae

"aku sangat merindukan moment ini"ucap Yesung tiba tiba sambil memeluk Kyu dan Hae

"ya apa kau tak sadar merusak momenku dengan Kyu"ucap Hae

"apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"ucap seorang yeoja

Mereka pun menoleh ke belakang.

"Wookie ah, Minnie ah kalian mau bergabung?"tanya Yesung

"kalian lanjutkan saja, sekarang kami sangat lapar"ucap Wookie meninggalkan YeKyuHae

"sepertinya aku lapar, Hae ah kajja ke kantin"ucap Kyu tiba tiba, Hae pun menurut dan meninggalkan Yesung sendiri di tamna

"ya, kalian apa apaan meninggalkanku sendirian"ucap Yesung sambil mengejar Kyu dan Hae

**Kantin**

Sekarang Yesung, Kyuhyun, hae, Wook dan Minnie sedang menikmati makanan di kantin mereka semua saat ini sepertinya tak berniat untuk bicara, Minnie yang merasa suasana begitu kaku membuat ia mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hae ah, sepertinya kau dekat dengan Kyu dan Yesung sekarang ini"ucap Minnie

"kau cemburu aku dan Kyu semakin dekat?"ucap Hae bercanda

"haha, Minnie ah sebenarnya kami ertiga sudah dekat dari Junior High School, salahkan saja Hae yang berubah tiba tiba, membuat kita malu berteman dengan orang aneh sepertinya"ucap Yesung

"ya! Kau yang aneh"ucap Hae

"aku masih bertanya tanya, apa yang Hyukkie suka darimu"ucap Yesung yang semakin merendahkan volume suaranya

Mereka pun terdiam.

"m m mian"ucap Yesung

"ya kenapa jadi serius begini"ucap Kyu tiba tiba

Seketika itu juga Hae mencoba untuk menetralkan perasaannya yang lagi lagi berkecamuk ketika mendengar nama Hyukkie.

"mian mengganggu apa kau tadi melihat anak kecil berjalan ke sini"ucap seorang Yeoja peruh baya tiba tiba

Hae menoleh kepada yeoja tersebut dan saat ini juga rasanya jantungnya seakan berhenti, melihat yeoja di depannya saat ini.

"Hae. . ."ucap yeoja paruh baya itu terkejut

Yesung Wookie dan Kyu juga terkejut melihat yeoja tersebut, sedangkan Minnie hanya memandang aneh kejadian di depannya ini.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Thanks yang udah Review ya chingu, keep reading my ff ^^**

jongmal kamsahamnida, riesty137 Minhyunni1318 dan juga buat reader baru gomawo udah review abilhikmah kimhyunrii13 ^^


End file.
